Sonic the hedgehog:A Whole new go
by darkraizerGx1
Summary: Takes place after Worlds collide and during Unleash, my version. Will include Secret of the Rings, Colors, Rider's and others. (Currently being rewritten)
1. Explanation

**Me: Hello reader, it me darkraizerGx1 or D. R. Gx1 for short if you like.**

 **Sonic: Sonic here too. *Get's shuved to the side***

 **Fox: Fox McCloud here as well. *Get's shuved as well***

 **Savage: HeY, lEt'S nOt fOrGEt mE nOW, SAvaGe McCLOud tOo. *Get's shuved as well* hEY!**

 **Sly: And me, SLy Cooper and my little bro Adam here as well.**

 **Adam: Hi readers!**

 **Me: Anyway this is just a small explanation on how Sonic's story (Sonic: YEAH!) will work and it would be easier for you all to follow.**

 **Adam: First of all ... darkraizer can i continue on?**

 **Me: Sure go ahead.**

 **Adam: Really!? Thanks, right back to what i was saying, Sonic Story will follow various teams in the story so there will be multiple arc for each team or teams would be in the same chapter.**

 **Sonic: that's right. the team will be divided into Freedom Fighter (FF), team Dark (TD), The** **Chaotix** **(TC), Secret Freedom FIghters (SFF),** **Chrono protectors (CP),Sol's guardians** **(SG), Babylon Rouges (BR),Team Maverick (TM), Abyss Seekers (ABYSKS) and Zone Hunters (Z Hunt).**

 **Sly: If there is a chapter with none of the teams mention earlier it means it's not about any of them instead other characters in the story.**

 **Fox: You'll pprobably noticed some team names that aren't familiar with you, well that's because they are new team that darkraizerGx1 (Me: i said call me** **D. R. Gx1 for short** **) created except team Mavrick as that team originated from** **KivaEnergyArms fanfic Super Sonic Z which unfortunately has been discontinued.**

 **Savage: bUt If yOu wANt to reAd moRE of HiS/hER sTorIes tHeN cHEcK oUt thEIr DeVIanArT aCCounT KivaHoloTitan.**

 **Me: Yeah thier current story Sonic Cobalt is amazing!**

 **Adam: Well that's pretty much it for this explanation.**

 **Sonic: Well I'm hungry...how about lunch?**

 **Fox: Yeah i could go for some lunch.**

 **Sly: Yeah why not.**

 **Savage: i hOPe thErE iS MEAT!**

 **Adam: Yay lunch.**

 **Me: Welp, bye for now**


	2. SFF(Lost)

**Me: Well I've decided story to rewrite this story.**

 **Sonic: Cool, now this story might get better then it was before.**

 **Church: … You do realize that you still aren't in this chapter right?**

 **Sonic:…God Dammit! I forgot again!**

 **Fox: Really? Now you just realize that?**

 **Ava: Dude just get to the story.**

 **Me: Before that I would like to point out that in all my stories this is how things will work for this story.**

* * *

 **? P.O.V's**

"Ugh" I said, as I slowly woke up, my optic lenses slowly turning on, I slowly sat my body up straight, I shook my head. "My processor, umm where am I?" I asked myself, as I realized where I was. I was in some sort of dark, empty void of some sorts, there wasn't a single sign of life, nothing but the ground I sat on. I soon stood up, that's when I noticed something different about me, and my power gem was glowing a sky blue color. I gave it a few taps, I noticed that it wasn't damage at all, not even a single crack which was peculiar to me since before it was damage almost beyond repair. "Okay, that weird…I better check my systems, just to make sure noting is damage."

I waited for a few seconds before a few screen appeared in my optic lenses.

 **Weapon system: 100% functional**

 **Communication System: 100% functional but unable to send or receive signals**

 **Power core: Error unable to read energy level.**

 **Final autopsy: All previously damaged receive had been repaired with no sign of damage found.**

"Alright, it seems like I'm fi-…wait a second." I realizing at what my own system just announced, ' _How is that possible, my power core is unable to read, what the heck dose that supposed to mean, I should be able to read my own energy level's, this is weird._ ' I just let out a sigh. "Maybe its best if I try remembering what happen before I got here."I said to no one in particular, ' _Let's see, I confronted that new Metal Sonic, we fought, then he blew himself up while he was attached to me, I took sevier damage, the team brought me back to Uncle Chuck, he and Nicole were fixing me then…_ ' I snapped my left fingers, "Oh yeah, there was that bright flash of light. I hope Uncle Chuck and Nicole are okay." I lowered my head a bit at the thought of my father figure and Nicole, she may be an A.I but she is really something special and I feel like she just completes me.

"Mgh"

I jumped a bit in surprise, ' _That sounded like groaning_ ' I thought to myself, I readied my arm cannon, within seconds I turn around and aimed my cannon in the direction of the noise. What I saw wasn't I was really expecting, I lowered my cannon and just stared at the laying figure in front of me. The figure was a female hedgehog. She had yellow fur, bright blonde hair; she wore a blue and white dress with matching shoes and white gloves with blue cuff. ' _Did not expect to find someone here._ ' Then the hedgehog slowly sat up, when her body was in a seating position she placed her left hand on her head and shook it. Then I saw her open her eyes reveal them to be ocean blue pupils, when she looked at me, safe to say that her vision was kind of blurry since she had a surprised looked on her face.

"S-S-Shadow?" she asked me, safe to say I was a little shock, ' _Okay…that was unexpected, but how those she know Shadow?_ ' I thought to myself, and then I noticed she blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed them a bit, she the gasp in shock and had her left hand cover her mouth.

"Oh my, I'm sorry; I mistook you for someone else." She said bowing her head a bit. Now I felt a little bad for her, I notice the sad look in her eyes, I scratched my right cheek.

"It's all right." I assured her; I stretched out my right hand at her and gave a warm smile. "My name is Shard, Shard the Metal Sonic by the way."

"Hello Shard I'm Maria, Maria Ro-" She stopped in midsentence, she then looked down at her hand, and then she looked at her body and screamed.

 **Maria P.O.V**

' _No, no, what happen to me, m-m-my b-b-body, why am I a hedgehog?! '_ I thought to myself as I kept looking down at my hands, everything was just all new yet at the same time it wasn't.

"Oh Walkers, my processor!" I heard Shard exclaimed, I looked up and saw that Shards was covering his ears with his right hand and left cannon, now that I saw him more properly with the illusion of my handsom- I mean lovin- no I meant my best friend, yeah best friend Shadow cast over him, I then realize that he is a metallic black hedgehog. His body was mostly black and yellow with a bit of grey. He had a yellow outline surrounding his eyes and at the center was a line that reaches out to his quills. His left arm rested on his chest covering a glowing sky blue gem in the center, while his right arm seems normal and his whole left arm was cannon. "Geez, Maria what was that for?"

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong, my body and me even being here that's what's wrong!" Shard looked at me with a confused and puzzle look on his face.

"What about your body? You looked like a perfectly normal healthy hedgehog to me."

"That's just it, I'm supposed to be a human, I was on the ARK and I died there, how is it possible? How can I, Maria Robotnik be even here?!"

Shard had a blank expression on his face, as if he was looking through something 'Oh that's right, he's a robot.' I said to myself, a few seconds later Shard had a shocked expression. I watch as he shacked his fist a bit and yelled out "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" I covered my ears from his yelling. "Ugh, ops my bad, but this doesn't make any sense, according to my data base, you were killed on the ARK over fifty years ago."

' _Fifty…years, I've been away from Shadow that long?_ ' I thought to myself.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" said a voice causing both of us to jump in surprise. I tried looking for the source of the voice, Shard as well but he seemed to have better luck as he tapped my shoulder, I turn to face him, he merely pointed forwards, I turned my body around to face the same direction as well. There we saw was a cloaked figure standing not too far away from us, based on their voice I could tell it was a male, the figure had a hedgehog like appearance, the cloak that he wore was a matte yellow with a bit of red outlines and I couldn't see his face because of his cloak. Shard out stretched his right arm in front of me like a shield and he aimed his cannon at the figure.

The figure took a step back and lifted his arm forward and shook his hands "Whoa, now let's not try anything rash now." He said smugly.

'Shard, I don't think he is an enemy.' I whispered to the metal hedgehog, he lean his head towards me not taking his eye's away from the cloaked figure. 'How do you know that?' he asked. Well in all honesty I'm not sure myself but I can see some sort of light aura covering the figure, it felt warm and comforting. 'I don't know but I'm sure he's not evil.' Shard did say anything; he let out a sigh and lowered his cannon. The cloaked figure then clapped his hands together.

"Great, now if you would kindly follow me, I'll tell you everything once we get there." He said turning his back towards us and began walking away. Soon me and Shard follow.

 **Nobody P.O.V**

Shard and Maria followed the cloaked hedgehog for what felt like hours, then they noticed something, the hedgehog was gradually picking up speed, it didn't take long until Shard and Maria found themselves in a jogging pace, then suddenly the cloaked hedgehog just sprinted, Shard who was quick to react, grabbed Maria's right hand, he pulled her in and carried her bridal style and activated his turbo jet on his back to catch up with the hedgehog. Even with the engine to reach similar speed with Sonic's the figure somehow is moving faster than he is, the figure while running, turn around to face the pair, Shard noticed the figure had a far too familiar cocky grin on his face.

"Your too slow." He said as his body started glowing in a bright white before he vanished without a trace. Shard and Maria were shocked at the sudden twist of events, Shard soon skidded to a stop and let Maria off. Shard then started stopping his right foot to the floor in frustration.

"Well that's just great, he ditch us in the middle of freaking nowhere!" Shard yell out in frustration, Maria felt guilty since it was because of her they followed the cloaked hedgehog in the first place. Shard then noticed the look on her face and felt really, **really** stupid at what he just said. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Hey' it's not your fault, so don't worry about it too much."

"But, it was m-"

"Nope, I ain't listening to an excuse you want to make, all I can say is let's just put it behind us and think on what to do next." Shard finished with a big goofy grin, which made Maria chuckle a bit before nodding.

"Great no-"

"SHARD!?" a voice exclaimed behind the pair, causing them to jump a bit in surprise. But for Shard it was something more, as the voice was familiar to him. _'No that voice! It can't be?'_ the bot thought to himself as he and Maria turned around to see a mobian squirrel wearing a black and red body suit with matching shoes, red goggles and exotic daggers on both wrists.

"Elias? What? How? Why? When?" The Metal hedgehog started not sure how any of this was possible or makes any sense. This cause the squirrel now known as Elias to chuckle a bit.

"Well it's not just me here." He said, this confused the pair slightly, Elias chuckle a bit at his teammates reaction and somehow did not notice Maria standing beside Shard "Take a look for yourself" he pointed with his right thumb to his back. This cause Shard and Maria to look in that direction and both were surprise at what they saw, mostly Shard. Behind Elias was large number of Mobians, the group consisted of a female hedgehog roughly in her early forties' with blonde hair, beside her was a male robotic hedgehog with similar hair style to the first hedgehog. Beside them was pair of brown fox's, the male wore a military uniform and an eye patch over his left eye, as the female wore a purple dress, and beside them was a young red fox wearing a white and yellow bodysuit with matching boots and gloves with a white jacket over the top. There was also a large number of wolves that are wearing blue tribal outfits, a black and white cat with green scarf and red vest beside her was a skunk with a purple scarf with same colour gloves and dark green boots, there was also a pair of pink twin wolves, a lynx, a female squirrel holding a baby one in her arms, a female chipmunk, an old male rabbit with a robotic left arm, behind him was a young armadillo girls with piston arms and lastly an old owl.

The lynx and the twin wolves were wearing similar outfit with the squirrel but their colors were different. The lynx's was orange, one of the wolves was blue and the other was green. The lynx turned around and soon he started waving his hand at them, with a happy look on his face. "Hey guys it's Shard. Hey Shard! Over Here!" he called out happily which cause the twin wolfs to turn to same direction as well and they too had a similar look on their faces as well and they too waved their arms out at them. Shard soon had a large smile on his face, he grabbed Elias with his right hand and grabbed Maria's left arm with his left hand which he did not realized he materialized on his own and dragged them to his teammates.

"Larry, Leeta, Lyco your all here, you all okay." He said happily, he let go of Elias and Maria from his grip and gave the three in front a group hug, which made them laugh a bit. He soon let them go; Larry then noticed the yellow hedgehog that stood beside his friend with swirling spirals for eyes.

"Hey Shard who is she?" the lynx ask finally realizing Maria's presence. Shard looked at his best friend, confused at what he meant until he remembered that Maria was still with him. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot, guys I liked you to meet Maria Robotnik, Maria these are my friends and teammates, Larry Lynx, the twins Leeta and Lyco wolf and our leader Elias Acorn." Leeta, Lyco and Elias bodies stiffen a bit at her last name, Larry didn't seem to noticed as he smiled at her and offer his hand out to her.

"Hi Maria, I'm Larry, Nice to meet you." He said happily, Maria smiled back; she took his hand and shook it.

As they were getting to know each other, Elias had pulled Shard, Lyco and Leeta into a group huddle, and then Elias asked Shard. "Shard, mind telling us why, someone related to Eggman is with you?"

"Well, there is actually a good explanation for that but I want to know is how you guys got here."

"Well…"

 **-Flashback- Elias P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes as my conscious returned, it felt though as if I've been sleeping for a long time as my body felt oddly weak. I slowly raise my body into a sitting position, I then noticed that my surroundings, there was nothing but darkness that surrounded me.

' _Where I'm I and how did I get here?'_ I thought to myself, knowing that I won't get the answers by standing still, I decided to venture a bit. After walking for a while, I finally found someone else in this void; from the distance it appeared to be a hedgehog wearing a cloak covering their whole body.

*"Wait, was he wearing a yellow cloak with scarlet out lines on it?"*

*"No, Don't interrupt me Shard."*

The cloak was a matte black with two white vertical lines that started from underneath the opening that was his face but his cloak blocked my view of his face. I waved my right arm at him trying to grab his attention, whether it was intentional or not, the hedgehog just turned around and started walking away. With not much of a choice, I followed the figure, I even called out to him several time but he didn't seemed to reply.

' _This oddly feels like I'm walking into a trap but at the same time it's not.'_ I thought. Suddenly the figure sped off in speed that would give Sonic a run for his money, I tried to catch up with him but unfortunately I was left behind and the figure was no longer in my sight. At first I felt like I was lead to where I was on purpose, at first I thought it was a trap and I had my guard up just in case but I forgot all of that when i saw them. In front of me, lying on the ground…was my wife Megan, baby daughter Alexis, my mother and Director Harvey.

I run up to my wife's body and check for a pulse, I sigh in relief that she was fine only unconscious, I then check my little girl, I watched as her eyes slowly open and they focused on me, she soon let out a few happy giggling sound that melted my heart. I rocked her gently in my arms.

"Shh, Daddy's here. Don't worry sweetheart." I said, and then I heard groaning coming from Megan, she slowly raised her upper torso, she used her left arm as support while she placed her right hand on her face before shacking it. She then turned to my directions, her eyelids slowly rising. "Elias?"

 **-Flashback ends-**

"Soon, Mother and Director Harvey woke up, they asked me the same question, where are we? I didn't know the answer then I explained to them how I got here."

Then as I finished Larry spoke up, which surprised us as he and Maria stood behind me, "Well for me, when I woke up, I was in a similar situation too but I happen to wake surrounded by Sonic and Tails parents along with Hershey, Geoffrey and Fiona who was about the same age as Tails for some reason. We were lead here by a cloaked hedgehog too but he was wearing a scarlet red cloak with several skulls on it, it was creepy." He said shivering at the last part. I saw Shard lean back and stared at a certain fox and skunk. I placed my left hand on his shoulder. "Shard, I know what you're thinking but I can assure you that they aren't going to try anything, trust be." Shard squinted his eye before nodding reluctantly. "Fine but if they try something I won't hold back."

"Lyco and I woke up surround by our fellow tribe along with the armadillo girl and the old rabbit both looked like they were part of Eggman's Dark Egg Legion." Leeta said, her sister nodded, "We meet a cloaked hedgehog too, a pair actually, one wore a golden cloak while the other wore a darker purple cloak with flames on it but…" both twins scratched their left and right cheeks respectively with their left right, "They were constantly arguing over-something we weren't sure off." Lyco finished. "We did lose track of them before we arrived here and reunited with Elias but the weird thing was what Lupe said that she picked up a familiar scent from the hedgehogs." Then I realized a certain key element that we all seem to notice.

"These hedgehogs, have you all noticed that those hedgehogs could be related in some way?" I said, grabbing everyone's attention, Maria then spoke up "What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you find it odd that those hedgehogs so happen to find us and lad us here," I gestured to the area around us, "In this exact area and those hedgehogs thought have different accents yet have a strangely similar and familiar voice."

"I see what you are trying to say Elias," me and the others turned to face Director Harvey, we saluted him which confused Maria and the others, "At ease team, Elias you are trying to say that, the hedgehogs we encountered are actually the same person but with split personalities. Am I correct?" I nodded.

"Actually, it more complicated than you think." Said a voice.

-x-x-x-

Everyone stood stiff at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere but Shard and Maria recognized the voice of the cloak hedgehog that they followed. Everyone frantically search for the source of the voice, Shard and Maria were more so then the others as they recognized the voice.

"Everyone look up!" everyone turned to face owner of the voice, now gaining the attention of everyone was the other robotic hedgehog and father to the blue blur himself, Jules hedgehog. The blue and grey robo-hog had his left hand pointing upwards at a 45 degree angle forward, they recognised him as Jules hedgehog. Soon the other turned their head towards the direction that he was pointing at, what they saw they were completely shock.

Floating a foot and a few inches above them were five cloaked figures; they all had a hedgehog structure based on their appearance. On the farthest right hedgehog's cloak was golden in color and looked like armour, the hedgehog beside him cloak was a dark matte purple with red flames deco and with a closer look one the flame deco were Arabian words running along the flames. The hedgehog on the farthest left cloak was blood scarlet red with skull heads with jagged teeth on various parts on the cloak, the hedgehog beside him cloak was pitch matte black cloak with two white lines that started at the face opening all the way down to end on the cloak. The last hedgehog, who was in the center of the group cloaks was a simple matte yellow color with rose red outlines. The five slowly descended which caused the group of Mobians to take up defensives stance, well those who could actually fight while those who couldn't step back.

"Woah there, easy," said the yellow cloak hedgehog, he had his hands raise indicating he has peaceful intentions, "There's no need to start a fight with us after all we were the ones that guided you here. So why would we do that if we didn't want to help you?"

At the realization of the cloaked hedgehog's words, it would make sense since he and his comrades did reunited them and even if they tried something they were grater in numbers, Lupe ordered her tribe to lower their weapons, Harvey did the same with his team, Geoffrey lowered his arm crossbow and everyone got into a more relax posture but it didn't mean they drop their guard all the way. Noticing that the group of mobian now in a none aggressive posture made the hedgehog sighs in relief.

"Alright now that we've all calmed down a bit, allow me to introduce myself," he said pulling his hood back revealing his face, which the Mobians gasped in shock, in front of them was a golden color hedgehog whose quills were bent upwards and he had red pupils, it was the face of Sonic the Hedgehog. Then the female hedgehog that was beside Jules, Bernie Jules's wife and mother to Sonic, step forward her eye clearly not believing what she saw.

"Sonic? My baby is that you?" she asked. The hedgehog in front of them scathed his cheek and sweat-drop.

"Not exactly, I'm a personification of Sonic's Super form, call me Super or Ace if you would like." He then turned his head towards his comrades behind, "Come guys, it's your turn to show yourselves," he said, soon all the other hedgehogs pulled back their hoods revealing their faces or removed their cloaks entirely revealing their bodies. The one in the golden armour like cloak removed it revealing a hedgehog wearing a golden knight armour with a red cape on his waist above his tail and his face mask was pulled up revealing his face to be a normal Sonic. The one in purple with red flames removed his cloak as well revealed his face as a purple fur Sonic with two white lines starting from his eyes to the back of his quills, he had four golden rings, two on his wrist and two on his ankles, and he didn't have a mouth or pupils. The black cloaked hedgehog pulled his hood back revealing his face that was similar to Ace but his fur was black and he had no pupils. The last one pulled his hood back revealing his face to be similar to a normal Sonic except his eyes were black with crimson red pupils, his teeth were extremely sharp which was clearly shown as he gave a demonic smile, and he has a trail of blood tears flowing down from his eyes.

"Greetings," said the armoured Sonic in a slightly British accent "I am Excalibur Sonic, I also go by as King Arthur but thou may call me Arthur." The purple and pupil-less Sonic snorted, "Please Arthy, stop trying to make everything sound like a play." This caused Arthur to glare at him which he simple ignored, "I am Darkspine Sonic, but please call me Spire." "More like spite if you ask thee." Arthur said causing Spire to glare at him with he responded with a glare of his own.

"Enough," said the black Sonic in a cold and deep voice, causing both Arthur and Spire to stop, "We are here with a purpose I would prefer to finish it before you both start arguing again," he then turned his head to face the pair, even without pupils his glare sent shivers down everyone's spine. The two hedgehogs nodded and looked away from each other, the black hedgehog then turn back to face the Mobians "Forgive us for their behavior. My name is Dark Sonic. You shall call me Diend." The bloody hedgehog beside the newly named Deed grins before he spoke "Sorry about old Deed here, he just doesn't know when to relax." He said with a creepy voice, he then pulled his right hand out from his cloak revealing it to be a bloodied glove with the tips of the winger to be more sharper, he pointed at himself with a wicked smile "The name's Sonic EXE but I go by as Disaster the Demonhog."

"Wait," said Larry, "If you guys are Sonic's Super forms, then we're are we and doesn't he have only one?"

Ace and the other looked at each other before Diend spoke, "What you say is true Sonic those have one super form…that he normally uses, some of us require how would say 'requirements' before he can use us. And to answer your question to where are we are in a limbo between universes."

"A…limbo between universes?" Elias said in a rather confused and intrigued tone. Ace nodded, "Yep, we actually reside on a parallel version of your Universe, Prime zone but our zone, Spirit Zone also has a direct connection to your world whenever you call out for our power."

"I…think I understand what you're telling us." Maria said, as she slowly processed the information, the others slowly agreeing with her as well. Seeing that the Mobians were beginning to understand, Ace turn to Diend, he nodded at the dark hedgehog, Diend raised his left hand, the Mobians thought he was going to attack but that was until he turn his back towards them, they saw his hand suddenly was engulfed with a dark energy before a swirling portal formed in front of him.

The Mobians moved closer to the portal and were both shock and happy at what they saw. It was their Mobius, their home world but it wasn't in the best of conditions, parts of the planet were breaking apart, a dark purple energy seeping from the cracks of the planet and various floating pieces of land.

"By the Walkers, What in bloody hell happen mate?!" Geoffrey exclaimed, the other had similar thoughts as well but weren't as vocal as the skunk.

"Well perhaps we should explain first on what has happen," Ace spoke causing them to turn towards him, "Well how do I put this gently? Well the thing is you umm"

"Tell us please; the more we know the better." Bernie said.

"You all have been removed from reality which in default erased your existence." Diend said in a monotone. This caused everyone from gasp and some dropping to their knees.

"Brother!" Arthurs yelled in a scolding tone, Diend merely scoff and turned away "Perhaps an explanation would be best. Ace would you please?" Arthur had his left hand rubbing his forehead, Ace nods.

"Alright, your all wondering how this happen right?" The Mobians nods "Well it all started when Eggman was going to robotized Mobius with his Death Egg. When Sally and Sonic went in to stop him, it triggered a to Eggman's accidental discovery of a power known as the Genesis Wave."

"Genesis…Wave?" Larry said in a very confused tone, Disaster then spoke up "Basically it's a universal energy that is as powerful as or greater than Chaos energy to a certain degree, it has the power to reshape a reality kind of like a rest or reboot to a whole universe in fact it also shape different alternate Universe like Moebius and the No Zone. Understand?" he finished with a sinister grin.

"Wait," Elias realizing what he meant, "You're saying that our reality was changed when Eggman used this Genesis Wave?" Disaster's grin grew wider "Ding, right on the buzzer, now I understand why Sonic would love to have as a brother-in-law. Anyway yeah, your reality was rebooted to Eggman's appeal by a smidge but that smidge included Mecha Sally, Naugus becoming King and taking over Geoffrey's body here but don't worry you're back to normal without an evil wizard controlling your mind skunk." Geoffrey let go his breath which he didn't realized he held on to, "What else oh yeah Antoine being in a coma and all that." Before he continued Spire and Arthur appeared behind him and whacked his head, "OW, M*********, WHAT THE **** WAS THAT FOR!"

"First, don't swear you fool, there are children here!" Arthur said, he turns towards Fiona and armadillo before turning to the screen and winks, "Second, you're saying it as if it was a normal thing moron." Spire finish, Disaster grumble and walked away from the pair, Spire turn towards them and bow apologetically, "Forgive us for his behavior his can be _**very**_ disrespectful to others feelings." He then cleared his trout "Continuing on, during the time the Freedom Fighters were trying to figure out how to revert Sally back to normal, Eggman was able to contact another mad scientist like himself from another completely different universe."

"Thy doctor's name was Albert Willy or the mad man was commonly known as Dr. Willy." Arthur continued "Both doctors began to work together and by using the Genesis Wave, thy fools rested their own worlds."

"The Doc's then went out and captured, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, Silver, Shadow and Rouge and robotized them to become what they dubbed as 'Robotized Master' and sent them to attack Sonic." Ace continued on, Tails mother Rosemary and Fiona gasp at the mention of Tails being robotized, "Luckily Dr. Willy's nemesis a robot that fights for justice name Rock Light or commonly known as Megaman teamed up with Sonic, together they were able to revert Sonic's friends back to normal," Rosemary and Fiona let out a sigh of relief, "recuse Megaman's creator and father, defeat the doctors and repair their respective world…sort of."

Harvey narrowed his eyes, "What do mean by 'sort of'?" Before Ace could speak Diend spoke once again but the owl could tell from his voice he was enraged.

"Eggman couldn't accept his lose and interfered Sonic just as he was about to put his world back to the way it was before Eggman and Willy teamed up, this caused Sonic to overload the Genesis Wave with Chaos Energy causing a whole new reality to be made, which unfortunately resulted in many people being erased from existence... including you all as well. In the new reality Sonic only has Charles as his only living relative, Sally's Father and Bunnies' aunt Vanilla are the same," he said, Sonic's parents, Tails parents, Sally's mother and brother and Bunnies Uncle were shocked beyond belief, a reality that they don't exist to be with their children it was just too much for the females as they nearly fainted. "At least there were some good things came out of this."

"Like what?" Larry asked, though the thought of being erased from reality still fresh in his mind trying to divert his attention to something else. Before Diend spoke, Disaster pushed him a side with his sinister grin on spoke.

"Well little guy, Sally's no longer a Eggman's Robian tool, Antoine is not in a coma and Sally's dad is not an old moody geezer. Oh did I forget to mention that Naugus is no longer king of Acorn? Oh silly me old me~." Then Diend growled and backhanded Disaster sending the slightly derange hedgehog a few meters away, this made them thick what kind of super form Disaster is of Sonic.

"Nuisance." Diend grumbled. "There is a way to return you all back to the reality." He then turned to Shard, this caused the robotic hedgehog to take a step back, to Shard Diend gaze look more like a death glare. "It all will relies on you Shard the Metal." He said pointing at him more specially Shard's power gem.

"Eh? EHHH!" Shard Yelled in shock and surprise, he then pointed at his own power gem "What do you mean it relies on me!?" he asked, Diend merely turn his head to Ace, who sighs and nods.

"Fine perhaps I should explain from here, hehe…" Ace said scratching his left cheek "Let me ask you Shard, before you arrived was you're core damage in anyway?" Shard thought for a moment, he then remembered his battle with the latest Metal Sonic and he was severely damaged and his core had taken heavy damage. "Yeah, it was heavily and had several cracks on it."

Ace nods "I see, when Eggman used the Genesis Wave with Willy, you're exposed core may have absorb some of the Genesis Wave energy." This shocked most especially Shard "In theory, you're power gem now is powered by Genesis Wave, even if by a fraction, it is limitless you won't have to recharge and you're power will grow stronger over time" Ace then walked over to him and channel some Chaos Energy in front of him, the energy started to form a mirror like shape and a field of flowers can be seen through it "With the Genesis Wave, you're able to create gateways called Genesis Gate's which allow anyone to travel from one place to another or even travel to different dimensions." The image through the mirror slowly moved to a different part of the flower field to a tombstone with a helmet on it and beside the tombstone was a familiar blue hedgehog except he wore an eye patch over his left eye, his right leg was similar to Shard's leg except it was blue and red and there were various battle scars across the hedgehog's body. Ace closed the mirror, "But it requires a lot of concentration so I would recommend you try anything to extreme for now." Shard nodded; even though he is a machine even he knew it would take time before he can even make a Genesis Gate and one that would take to a place he wanted not a random part of Mobius or a different one entirely. Ace smiles and then gestured to the Genesis Gate Diend created.

"Shard all you need to do is concrete you're Genesis Wave and Chaos Energy into your hand and touch someone so they can regain their previous reality memories, Shard you'll have to go through the gate first as your power gem will act as a catalyst for the other when they pass through the gate." He finished.

Shard then stared at the Genesis Gate, he turned to the Mobians behind him, thinking that their chance to return back to their home rested on his shoulder placed a lot of pressure and responsibility on him which made him doubt his own skill to do it, before he could think negatively he felt a hand resting on his right shoulder, he turned his head to see Maria with a warm smile on her face. "Shard, I may not know you that long but I know you can do it." Then his teammates encourage him.

"You can do it Shard." "Don't mess up Jack." "Don't mess up." "What sis said." Larry, Elias, Lyco and Leeta said respectively. With his friend encouragement Shard nodded and gave them a thumb up, he then walked up to the Genesis, "Focus on the gate and channel your Genesis Wave on the gate." Shard nodded, he began to focus and tap into his new power, everyone watch as Shard's power gem started glowing a brilliant blue and his body was surrounded by a similar color aura, he then held his right hand forward and a the aura started to flow out from his hand into the gate. After several minutes, the flow stopped when Shard lower his hand and drop down to his knee. Larry ran up to him and helped him up, what they didn't noticed was Disaster walking up behind them with his sinister grin growing wider.

"Wow~ looks like you're able stabilize the Genesis Gate, let's test if it works~" without another word, he lifted Larry and Shard off the ground and threw them into the portal, the other were gasp, his brothers just sigh and Disaster himself was on the floor laughing.

"They should be alright, though I think lynx would have a 'changes' to fit the new reality." Ace said with a sweat drop, soon the Mobian entered the portal, one by one they step through until Elias was the last to step through, just as he was about to take a step forward, his was stopped by Diend who stood in his way.

"Before you go," he pulled out a hard-drive and a warp ring from underneath his cloak, "This hard-drive contains information about the Genesis Wave and other information that may answer your questions and this warp ring is to be given to the Chaotix." Elias grabbed them from Diend's hands, "Why the Chaotix?" "Let's just say a long awaited reunion."

Elias stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, he walked over to the Genesis Gate, just as he was about to step through he turned around towards the hedgehogs and smiles at them, "Thanks." With that he step into the portal and it closed itself.

Disaster, Ace, Arthur, Spire and Diend watch where the portal was, before either of them spoke the sound of a turbine engine was heard. "I see you're group went out with little trouble." Said a voice, it sounded like a computer but with emotion, they looked up to see a robotic blue hedgehog with red legs from the knee below, yellow arms with metallic grey hands, his joints were also metallic grey and he had green optic lenses. The hedgehog landed beside Diend.

"Tech I see you've finished your group." Ace said, the robotic hedgehog now known as Tech nodded, he then turn his head to Diend, "Diend I've noticed that you didn't mention about _them_." He asked in a confused tone, the other now realizing what Tech meant adopted a shock expression. Ace then said "Oh sweet Chaos we did forget, Diend why didn't you say anything?!" "Yeah, I may be insane but even I would have warned them about _them._ "

Diend chuckle as turned his back towards them, his chuckle wasn't cold or threatening but more of an amused kind of way, "It makes things more…interesting." He said as he vanishes in a cloud of darkness.

* * *

 **Me: Well here's the remake, i hope you all will like it.**

 **Sonic: Yeah.**


	3. FF,SFF,CHTX,TD (Return)

**Me: Well finally finished this chapter rewrite, sorry it took so long to post it.**

 **Antoine: What took zo long?**

 **Me: School, plus i didn't have wifi for a while so that didn't help as well**

 **Amy: Well at least you continueing the story.**

 **Me: I know iknow, now on with the show, oh before i forget the Chaotix will icon would now be CHTX istead of TC okay.**

* * *

\- Spagonia (1 hour ago)-

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

In all honestly, I would never expect things to turn out as they are now, since Eggman's last stunt with the Genesis Wave, reality that I once knew has shifted into…honestly I really can't say the better or worst. Well the down side is the planet itself is breaking apart due to Eggman's latest attempt to taking over the world by accidently Unleashing Dark Gaia, probably was also due to the Genesis Wave as well and me changing into a beast power by the essence of Dark Gaia herself. Yeah it's bad but it could be worst.

But at least the team is back together and we're stronger than ever. Sal, Buns, Twan, Rotor, Amy and Nicole are still adjusting with the whole double memory lapping over each other but they are managing. Heck in this reality our team got a lot of new members, that we now have four spate teams among us the Freedom Fighters, beginning with Team Freedom with Sally as the leader, Team Fighters with me calling the shots, Team Alpha and Team Beta with set leaders of their own.

"Hey Sonic!" someone yelled my name, I turned around to see my little bro Tails calling for me from a nearby stall with Amy, Rotor and Sally. Tails has been with me for as long as I can remember from both realities, the young two tailed fox wears a pair of orange goggles on his head other than that he looks pretty much the same. Amy is also a close friend of mine who in this reality acts more like a younger sister too me then her previous version, though when she gained her previous reality memories she still acts her normal self…most of the time. Amy wears a red shirt with short sleeves with white rimming, there is also a white outline rose on her left chest side of her shirt, and she wears slightly lighter red short skirt and her regular shoes. Rotor was now no longer the retired field member anymore as he is now more muscular and taller then he once was, he now wears yellow fingerless gloves and goggles, a green tool belt across his waist and a pair of black and white shoes with yellow cuffs. And last but not least Sally Acorn, the only women I ever truly loved, well the good thing is she's not a Robian anymore, she wears blue vest over a black tank top, black shorts with white rimming, blue shoes, two blue rings around her wrist, black fingerless gloves and a blue scarf that I gave her on her 14 birthday. As for me, my attire is pretty much the same just that now I wear a light brown scarf with a few gold rings and a red line going horizontally across around my neck as it was a gift from Sal for my 14 birthday too.

"Hey guys," I said zipped straight to them "say I forget what are doing in Spagonia again?"

"We were asked by G.U.N to meet and help them secure the Chaos Emerald in the area." said a voice. Then suddenly a Lynx wearing a shoulder-less, sleeveless dress with split tails, decorated with a small broach. She also wears black pants, white gloves, and shoes, the gloves featuring round gold cuffs while the shoes had silver cuffs and toes. She wears her hair down. I slapped my forehead.

"Right, thanks Nicole." I thanked her, she simply smiled and nodded. Before I could say where are the other where, I saw not too far away from us a group of Mobians, which consisted of two rabbit, one with robotic limbs and a smaller one with a blue chao flying above her, a coyote, an echidna, a crocodile, a chameleon, an armadillo, a yellow bee and flying squirrel, a black hedgehog, a bat and a large red and black robot walking towards our direction. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey guys over here." I yelled at them, the group noticed me, most smiled except the black hedgehog and the robot because it doesn't have a mouth. The rabbit with robotic limbs who I know as Bunnie D'Coolette, she wears a pink leotard, a brown belt around her waist with a cowboy hat for a buckle, a pink wrist band on her right arm and a cowboy hat on her head with two holes to fir her ears. On her left-side is her little cousin and our youngest member Cream and her Chao Cheese. On her right is a her husband Antoine D'Coolette, he wore a blue military jacket but was not button up, two white straps that form a cross over his chest a white belt with his father's sword attached to it, white gloves with red cuffs and red shoes with white cuffs.

"Hey Buns, Twan, Cream what took you guys so long?" I asked. Bunnie giggled a bit before answering.

"Oh you know Sugar-hog, just sight-seeing is all," Bunnie replied as she hugged Sally, she then pointed at the other Mobians with her "We also happen to round them all up while we were at it." The echidna stepped forward; he wore what appeared to be a cowboy hat like bunnies but his had a blue stripe with three circles with stars. He and I stared at each other, neither of us saying a word, then we both had grins on our faces and then we fist bump each other.

"Sup, Knux." I said to the leader of their allied team the Chaotix.

"You to Blue." He replied. Then Shadow the black hedgehog spoke up.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's head over to the site and transfer the emerald before anything happens." He said with authority. I just groan.

"Relax Shads, we've got this." I said with confidence, he however just rolled his eyes and headed off to the site with Rouge and Omega following behind him.

"Sonic," I hear Sal call my name, "Let's try finishing this mission without us fighting each other again." I was about to give her one of my usual come backs but just looking at her my mind just keeps telling to confess my feelings for her. My reply to her was a halfhearted salute.

"Yes Ma'am."

 **Sally's P.O.V**

I just rolled my eyes at Sonic's antic, though mind kept tempting me to tell him how I truly felt about him. Sonic may not know this but even before I receiving our old memories, I secretly I had feelings for him but I was too much of a coward to my heart to ever emit them. Taken on a hundred EggSwats by myself no problem but confessing my feelings that's another story.

"Sally-gal is something trouble ya gal?" Bunnie asked me, I was a bit off guard from her sudden question but quickly composed myself before answering her.

"What!? Me oh I'm just fine Bunnie, just a little tired is all." Bunnie gave me suspicious glare before she decided to drop the subject completely.

"Whatever ya say Sally-girl." She said walking with the other to the emerald. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad she didn't fig-

"I suggest that if you want to tell Sonic how you feel about him it would be best after this job Miss Acorn." Said Vector as he walked past me.

I was completely stunned yet not surprised that he could figure it out. Vector in the previous reality wasn't as great of a detective as he is now, Vector still wore exactly the same as he did with the only difference was there was necklace under the chains that is wrapped around his neck and he wore a detective coat. But personality wise he was completely different as the old him who would only work for money and was more gullible but now he has a more serious attitude, smarter than his old self but still has his humors personality but tone down drastically.

Thinking about it now, Charmy and Espio are different from their previous selves as well, Espio is still son to the bride of the Shinobi clan and next hier to the clan but the problem is that his clan and mother were banish to a different dimension when Eggman's force's teamed up with the Raiju clan plus he didn't want the title to be handed down to him, now he wants to earn it by making a name for himself and find a way to return his clan back, which I respect him for his action as he and I aren't that different. He now wears a purple headband with his clan's emblem on it, a light black Konohagakure and the rest was the same. Charmy is someone I've been wondering for a while as his background is almost none existent, based on what we know from Vector, the crocodile found him in a desert during his travels and has no memories except his name. I've tried asking Nicole to do some research on him but there wasn't anything that would explain his origin but even with the lack of background the bee still is his happy, cheerful personality but much less annoying. Charmy appearance has changed drastically as he has striped yellow-and-black hair, he wore a black shirt with a right short sleeve and his left is a long sleeve, he wears a sleeveless orange jacket with a hood, orange combat boots with yellow cuffs and he also has a pair of orange and yellow goggles. Mighty and Ray still looked the same since we last saw them after our run in with Thunderbolt.

I soon followed the other to the site, the emerald was found in one of residential areas by a local, who contacted G.U.N, there were several G.U.N soldiers surrounding the perimeter, and some were escorting the civilians to a safer area while the rest kept their guard up. As I walked passed some of the residents I could see the fear in their eyes, it was obvious that Eggman would most like arrive and take the emerald by force and this obviously scaring the locals. I then stood beside Sonic to get a better look at the emerald. Currently it was in the hands of one of the soldiers, it was the cyan emerald.

"Well zis would make the fourth emerald to be found." Antoine said. I nodded, currently we the Freedom Fighters have the blue emerald that we got from Thunderbolt, G.U.N has yellow emerald and Eggman has the green emerald. Excluding the cyan emerald right now, the remaining emeralds would be red, white and purple.

"Let's get this emerald somewhere safe before Eggm-" I was then cut off when Nicole materialized in front of me.

"Sally incoming unknown aircraft!" she shouted. Before I could say anything, a large red transport ship that looked like a shark, on the side of the aircraft was the Eggman logo. Then suddenly several object fell off from the carries and landed in several parts near us, one landed just a few feet from us, when the dust settled it was revealed to be an EggSwat, I immediately took action of the situation "Sonic, Shadow keep those EggSwats distracted, Antoine, Amy, Cream, Rouge , Chaotix get the civilians somewhere safe. Omega and Bunnie will give you covering fire," then I pointed at a nearby G.U.N soldier, "Order half of your forces to protect the evacuating civilian while the remainder provide cover fire."

I noticed the soldier glance over to Shadow, who just smirks before saying "You heard the lady, soldier." The soldier then turn to Rouge who just shrugs, he nodded and saluted me "Yes Ma'am."

"Bwahahahahahaha hohohoho, well, well. What do we have here? If isn't the rodent and his little friends." I heard an all too familiar voice, me, Sonic; everyone looked up to see Dr. Eggman himself with Metal Sonic hovering right beside him and dozens of upgraded Buzzbombers.

"Grr, Eggman." I heard Sonic growled, and I don't blame him as the mad doctor did alter reality, tried to take over the world and destroy us, mostly Sonic. I looked and noticed Eggman had an unusual big grin on his face.

"Why hello to you too Sonic, Why the long face chum, something caught in your eye? Perhaps your mommy would make things better. Oh right, oopsie I forgot." Recently Eggman has been taunting us by referring to our no longer existing family and friends. It just makes me want to put an end to the doctor permanently. "Go my minions Attack! Get me that Emerald!"

 **Nobody P.O.V**

The Freedom Fighter, Chaotix Team Dark and the G.U.N troops were in a heated battle against Eggman and his forces for a Chaos emerald in the area. During the battle, the soldier that held on to the emerald was attacked by Metal Sonic; luckily Sonic was able to force his robotic copy to back away from the emerald. Sonic kept Metal Sonic occupied by zipping all over the area while countering each other's attack, blow after blow, Shadow and his team helped the G.U.N soldiers to fight off the EggSwats, from the Chaotix Knuckles, Mighty and Vector smashed any bot that they could get their hands on, while Charmy, Espio and Ray help protect and evacuate the remaining civilians that were still in the area, the freedom Fighters did the same with Cream, Cheese and Tails escorting the civilians as well while the rest focused their attention on their enemy.

"Princess, I zhink we need a new plan now." Antoine said as he slashed another EggSwat in half.

"I know, but kinda busy here." She replied, as she sliced a badniks in two.

As the battle rages on, Sonic dealt a powerful Axel Kick to his Robotic counterpart sending him into a nearby EggSwat destroying it, and then Sonic turned his attention to his teammates for a few seconds to make sure they were okay, what he didn't noticed was from the smoke cloud of the destroyed EggSwat was a pair or red glowing eyes staring straight at him, within seconds Metal Sonic launched himself straight at Sonic, Sonic had only enough time to turn to face the attack before Metal Sonic drop kick the hedgehog sending him skidding away from his former position where Metal Sonic now stood.

"SONIC!" Sally yelled as she kicked a Buzzbomber away and ran as fast as she could to Sonic's side and helped him up.

"Hah, your care for your companions is your flaw Sonic." Metal Sonic taunted, Sonic growled a bit as he got up with the help of Sally.

"Sonic, are you okay?" she asked, a bit worried for him. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, that move just caught me off guard." As he stood up, Sonic felt pain his stomach area that Metal Sonic kick him, he held his stomach a bit to try and hold back the pain ' _Dang it, I let my guard down, now my stomach hurts from that attack and what's worst I made Sally worry about._ ' He thought to himself. He watched as Metal Sonic got back into his fighting stance, fighting the pain Sonic got into his battle stance, as did Sally and were about to clash but then suddenly the ground they were standing on began shacking ceasing all forms of combat, everyone trying to balance themselves. From the sky, Tails, Cream, Charmy and Ray returned after escorting the civilians to safety, they watched as their friends and allies wobbling, and then Cream noticed sparks erupting behind Sally and Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic, Miss Sally look out behind you!" she yelled out at the pair, this cause the said pair turn around to see a large vortex like portal to form behind them, their eyes along with everyone including Eggman to open wider in surprise. And what came out cause Sonic and Eggman's eyes to open up ever wider, stepping out of the portal was another Metal Sonic but he mostly consisted of black and yellow colour scheme, a arm cannon which for Sonic it reminded him of Megaman for his entire right arm and a blue power gem in his chest, beside him was a lynx about as tall as the hedgehog in a black and orange bodysuit with claws attached to his hands, then a few more figures walked out of the portal with the last being was a squirrel in a black and red bodysuit. Then the black Metal Sonic aimed and charged his cannon arm cannon at the pair that stood in front of him, the other Freedom Fighter, Team Dark or Chaotix reacted by trying to get to the pair and moved out of the way but they were all too far away to do anything.

"Get Down!" yelled the black robotic hedgehog as he fired a bright blue beam from his cannon, Sonic being quick on his feet pushed himself and Sally out of the beams way as it zip passed them, him to lay down on his stomach and Sally on her back, Metal Sonic however wasn't as lucky as he was dealt with the full blast of the beam sending him flying straight into a nearby building, he was wedged into the wall. Sonic and Sally raised their heads to see each other's face, they blushed a bit before a pair of pink wolves helped them up to their feet.

"Are you alright Sonic?" asked the wolf dressed in black and blue, Sonic nodded with a smile on his face before he could say anything, Eggman yelled out.

"HOW?!" Eggman yelled from his Eggmobile, slamming his on his seats arm rest before pointing at them "THE GENESIS WAVE WIPED YOU ALL OUT FROM EXSISTANCE! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

"I guess we got lucky." Elias answered as he drew his daggers and extended them to become blades, the wolves that wore tribal outfits along with the hedgehogs, foxes, the pair of squirrels, owl, rabbit and armadillo moved to a safer area. "Agents! Engage!" He ordered as he, the pair of pink wolver, the lynx and the black Metal Sonic charged at the EggSwats. Soon the battle raged on once again, now the tide was favoring the heroes as with the extra help from Elias team, they were able to push Eggman's forces back.

 **Larry's P.O.V**

Well this was something I would never have expected, the first thing we do after getting back to Mobius is get into a battle with Eggman, though I've noticed that everyone in the Freedom Fighters have changed a bit and for the Chaotix's was a lot especially with Charmy but I decided not ask right now as probably director Harvey will look into it. But what shocked me the most was that my body has changed, now I'm as tall as Shard, I feel stronger, I've also gotten slimmer and muscular and have this sudden urge to listen to Digital music and dye my fur neon green for some reason. I jumped back as an Eggbot with a large axe swung said axe at me, usually at times like these I would hide somewhere and let my teammates handle the fights but I realize that I can't always really on them as I need to do things myself.

I charged straight at the bot, it tried swinging its axe at me again but I was able to dodge it and impaled one of my claws into the bots chest. "Alright, you're done buckethea- eh?" I tried to pull out my claw but it wouldn't budge, I placed my right foot onto the bot's chest and tried to pull my claw out again but it was wedge in too deep. Then I heard a beeping coming from the bot and my eyes open wider, I tried pulling out my claw out but it still wouldn't budge, the beeping got faster and faster.

"Aw nuggets," I said before I was sent flying from the blast, I flew roughly sixteen meters away from my previous position, suddenly i felt my body hitting something…

"Ow! / Gah! "

Or someone, I place my left arm on my back and slowly stood up, it was a difficult with the pain all over my body. "Ow, note to self: get long range weapons." I said to myself, then I remember the other voice I just heard, I quickly turned around to the person I just hit. I saw in front of me was a grey Mobian hawk, he has purple hair with yellow tips in a tied up Mohawk swaying backwards, with some of his hair in between a pair of black goggles that were attached to large headphone with cartoony skulls on each side. He had a lime green ragged shirt with a red scarf tied around his neck. He also was wearing knee pads and army boots, his left hand wore a white glove with two diamond holes on it revealing some of his hand with yellow cuff with three feathers attached to it. His right arm was a cybernetic that matched his grey feathers.

I watched as he turns to me and pointed his cybernetic arm at me.

"Oi, watch were you going mate," he said before dusting off some dirt off his shirt, "Say, what's a soft looking bloak like yourself doing here?" he ask me which made pouted.

"Well, me and my friends were trap in some weird plac-Hey wait, I should be the one asking that question." I said before I pointed at him, "Who are **you**? And what are **you** doing here?"

The hawk stood there for a moment, he then scratched his left cheek with his left hand.

"Ugh…I forgot." He said. This caused me to facepalmed.

"ARE YOU JOKING RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him in anger, _'Wait a second, since when I had a short temper? But for some reason this guy somehow knows how to push my buttons wrongly.'_ I thought for a moment. Then the hawk suddenly snapped his cybernetic fingers.

"Now I remember, but I can't just tell it to some just stranger I've just meet. The name's Vice by the way, Vice Harold Hawk." I bowed my head a bit politely.

"Oh my name is Larry Lynx." This made the hawk, who now I knew was Vice smile.

"See, now we're ain't strangers no more. Well why I'm here, Well I'm here to snatch the Chaos Emerald from your pals hands and give it to my boss. And what'd cha know, there it is." He said looking to the left, I turn to where he was looking and I saw the cyan emerald lying on the ground nearby.

"I'll be taking that," Vice said as his cybernetic arm suddenly stretched over to the emeralds and grab it (Me: Well Vice's arm has uses the Shin Getter Robo 3 long limbs tech combined with the same tech that allow Mobile Suit's from any Gundam series to stretched their limbs with wire's Savage: ThAt'S PreTTy NeAT. Adam: Man I would love to make something like that.) "To go so bye." He said before running of the other direction. I let the scene sink in for a few seconds before realizing what just happen.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled chasing after him.

 **Nobody P.O.V**

With the new addition of the Secret Freedom Fighters, our heroes were able to push back Eggman's forces, though going through most of them was one question, "who are they?". They all turned to Sonic, who seems to know them better than anyone else besides Eggman himself, he said that he would try and explain to them as best as he could.

Bunnie, Omega, Geoffrey and Elias provided everyone cover fire with their crossbows and blaster, each shot hitting their targets down like flies. Lupe had order the rest of her Wolf pack members along with the other and Cream to help the G.U.N soldiers protect the civilians, while she, Sally, Leeta, Lyco, Rotor and most of the Chaotix sliced, whack and crushed every EggSwats and Badnicks they could get their hands on and Tails, Ray, Charmy and Rouge took care of as many Buzz Bombers as they could. Metal Sonic finally pulled himself out from the wall and began reengaging with Sonic, Shadow and Shard, the two hedgehogs and metal hedgehog engage the metal copy-hog, Shadow teleported behind Metal Sonic and kick the bot towards Sonic, who used his Sonic Kick sending his metal counterpart upwards, then Shard blasted Metal again sending him flying straight to Eggman's Egg Mobile. This cause Eggman vehicle to lose stability but he quickly corrected the problem. Then the mad scientist noticed Larry chasing Vice, he then realized that vice had the Emerald in his hands.

"Metal!" Eggman yelled at his creation, which turns to his creator, "Get the emerald now!" Eggman said pointing at the avian who had the emerald at the moment. Metal nodded before dash straight towards Vice's direction. Elias who just kick an EggSwat back, noticed that Eggman was pointing in a direction, his eyes following the direction, his eyes open wider as he saw Larry chasing a grey mobian hawk, he then noticed the hawk had the Chaos Emerald, he reach his left arm out and shouted at his teammate. "Larry! Watch out!"

This caused both Larry and Vice to turn towards the squirrel, they both saw Metal Sonic heading straight for them, Larry instantly knew that the Robo Hedgehog was aiming for the emerald, Larry shifted his gaze to Vice and noticed the hawk had a smirk on his face. Vice switched the emerald to his organic hand and sort of charged at Metal Sonic, the gap between the robotic hedgehog and the grey avian shorten but then suddenly Vice stopped in his tracks and pointed his cybernetic arm at Metal.

"Gotcha," the avian said with a slight grin on his face, without warning everyone watched as Vice's arm launched straight at Metal, who slowed down and move to slightly to the right to dodge the arm but it didn't matter as the arm quickly turned around and Metal Sonic was suddenly had the avian's cybernetic arm wrapped around his body causing him to fall to the ground. "And now for the finisher," Vice then started spinning his body in a clockwise direction; he kept spinning until he become a grey tornado and Metal Sonic was dragged along for the ride. "Have a nice TRIP!" Vice then let go of Metal Sonic and toss him straight at Eggman transport ship, smashed right through the ship, exactly through the reactor core causing the whole transport ship to explode.

Everyone just stopped fighting, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, G.U.N soldiers even Eggman's own bots stopped and looked up at the destroyed transport. Everybody was just shock at the sudden development. When they looked back at where the hawk was no longer there, everyone started frantically looked for the hawk, just then a loud whistle could be heard, they all looked up to see Vice sitting on top of a nearby building roof with the emerald in hand.

"Hey, that doesn't belong to you!" Amy yelled as she switched out her hammer and summoned her bow and arrow and aim at the hawk, "Give it back."

Vice stared at her lazily and waved her off, that enraged her and she shot an arrow at his head out of rage, just as the arrow was about to pierce his head he grabbed it in midair just a few inches away from his face with his organic hand, he twirled the arrow he caught and in blinding speed the arrow was no pierce into an Egg Swat's head causing the bot to fall backwards.

"Tsk, tsk, temper, temper little lady," he said, Amy now red in anger but quickly composed herself "As for this emerald, I think my boss would love to have this in his hands." This cause everyone to stare at him, he noticed the stares and chuckle a bit, "I'm part of a group, we call ourselves the Abyss Seekers, you best keep you're emeralds safe cause we're coming for them." He said as suddenly large wings grew out from his back, the wings flapped a few times and the hawk was now airborne, he pulled his goggles down over his eyes and with that he flew away.

Eggman gritted his teeth and slammed the Egg-mobile console, "All remaining forces fall back." He ordered as he flew away, the remaining EggSwats activated their jet boosters and flew after Eggman with the remaining Buzz Bombers following behind them. Soon all of Eggman's forces left the area, Team Dark were currently discussing with several G.U.N officers, the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and the new arrivals gathered several blocks away from the battlefield.

Before either side spoke, Sonic ran up to the pair of hedgehogs and gave them a big hug; this shocked the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and Team Dark as they just arrived. What shocked them more was that Sonic was openly crying as he hugged them and he had a very big and genuine smile on his face. The older hedgehogs soon started crying as well, the robotic one crying oil but it didn't seemed like he cared as they hugged Sonic back. They didn't know why but they felt very happy for Sonic. After a few minutes, Sonic finally let them go, he wiped away his tears but his smile remained, "I missed you, Mom, Dad."

"WHAT!" the other Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and Team Dark yelled out in surprised, clearly not believing their own eye's. Soon Knuckles broke out of his shock and pointed at Sonic's parents, "Blue , what's going on here! I've known you for years and I clearly remembered that you said that your parent died when you were a baby!" Sonic scratched the back of his head and let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Well…umm how do I explain this?" He asked himself, then Shard stepped up with a smirk formed, "Don't worry Sonic," his left hand emitting a light blue aura "Leave that to me."

-x-x-x- (Sky Patrol)

Over the past two hours Shard had been giving the other members of the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and Team Dark their memories from the previous reality, the reaction were different with each person. After Tails got his memories back, he just broke into tears, ran up to his parents and hugged like there was no tomorrow. Sally did the same with her mother, brother, sister in-law, and niece, Bunnie as well with her uncle and Mighty with his sister Tilly. Most were slightly taken back, the ones that could hide their initial shock were Espio due to his clans training, Shadow, Vector due to his years of experience as a detective and Omega for obvious reasons. Not long after the Chaotix left the Sky Patrol with their newest member and before they left Elias gave Knuckles the warp ring Diend gave him earlier.

Soon they all started to mingle with one another, Rotor decided to give their guest a tour around their base. Once the tour was over, the Freedom Fighter mobile base began to take flight, currently everyone was in the control room, from the right side window another ship was seen flying beside them, flying beside them was a remodeled and heavily modified Egg Jet with a red and grey colour scheme, on the side of the ship there was a graffiti written style of CHTX, soon the ship increase speed until it was ahead of the Sky Patrol before it began to tilt right and flew off into another direction. Shadow however was more focus on the yellow hedgehog; he couldn't help but have this strange feeling like he knew here. Deciding that he needed answers walked up behind the stunning yellow hedgehog…did he really think of her as stunning? He shook the thought of and politely tapped her shoulder causing her to turn to face him.

"Excuse miss but," he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her eyes, her beautiful ocean blue eyes as they sparkle, "Ugh, um" he said trying to make a sentence but couldn't it didn't help that he was also blushing as he tried to speak. On Maria half, she was just talking to Bunnie and Rouge as she wanted to get to know them better, then she suddenly felt someone tapping her shoulder, she turns around only to meet with a pair of scarlet red eyes, then she heard a familiar voice "Excuse miss but," but she didn't really noticed that Shadow stopped halfway, all she saw was her handsome best friends…just the thought of Shadow caused her to blush, she quickly muster her courage and spoke, "Hello Shadow."

Shadow mouth just dropped, he knew that vice as if it was the back of hand, the voice that belonging to his first friend, the one who showed him love and the one he secretly had a crush on, "M-M-M-Maria?" he asked clearly not believing his own eyes or mind in general. Maria herself now started to cry, she brought her hands closer to Shadow's face and cupped his cheeks, she smiled as white hot tears of joy flow out from her eyes, "Yes Shadow, it's me." Those that were near pair watched as first time in history since they ever known Shadow did something they never thought would ever happen, they watch as Shadow rolled his eyes into the back of his head and his body dropped to the floor with a thud, Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform and G.U.N's best agent had just fainted.

Everyone stared at the unconscious hedgehog on the floor for a full whole minute before Sonic burst out laughing, he dropped to the floor and rolled while slaming his fist on the floor, "Bwahahahahahahaha o-oh s-sweet c-ch-c-chaos Hahahahahaha!" he laugh, the others just sweat-drop, Rouge walked up to Shadow's bosy and started to shake it, trying to wake the hedgehog. 30 seconds later, Shadow groan and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw is Rouge with her left hand stretched out for him; he grabbed it and pulled himself up, when he had a better look at the room he noticed that Sonic, and Tails' parents, Sally's mother, sister-in-law, niece and the Wolf Pack besides Lupe remain in the bridge..

"Rouge, what happen?" he asked "I just the weirdest dream." Rouge struggle to restrain her giggles, she decided to play along "What kind of weird dream Shadow~?" "It was about Maria, she was alive and she's now a hed…" he stopped when he saw Maria behind the bat, her fingers locked together before they separated and she waved her left hand at him. His eyes grew wide as saucers _'It wasn't a dream, she here, she's really here.'_ "Maria…" was all he could say, not sure what to say at all.

"Excuse me," a voiced said cutting Shadow off, much to his relief, everyone turned to the owner of the voice who was Nicole as she held the hard drive that Elias had brought with him. "Good, now that I have everyone's attention, I'm going to plug the Hard drive in and display its data." She said as she plugged it into one of the consoles, she plug in the hard drive to one of the bridges computer, and then suddenly she screamed in pain as spark started to come out her body, she dropped to her knees and held her head as the sparks become more violent.

"NICOLE!/NICKY-GAL!/MISS NICOLE!" Shard, Sally, Bunnie and Cream yelled, before anyone could do anything for her, the digital lynx jerked her head up, her eyes were no longer their usual green instead they were replaced with bright variety of colors changing at a rapid pace. Then the light stated to shine on everyone and everything in the bridge as vertical and horizontal lines crossing over one another formed. Then, all the lines started to fade away, except the ones on Sonic. Then after a few seconds the lines disappeared of Sonic and Nicole eyes turn back to normal. Shard ran up and helped her stand up as she clutched her head; soon the main computer started some kind of program activation.

"Bio scanned conformed. Subject: Maurice 'Sonic' Olgilvie Hedgehog Prime conformed." The computer said in a monotone voice. Then suddenly a blue metallic hedgehog with, green optic lenses, yellow arms and grey hands appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Freedom Fighters, if you are watching this that means the Secret Freedom Fighters and their collogues have returned to your current reality. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Metrix the Mecha," Metrix then pointed forward, "but if you still don't recognize me Sonic, together we were a form known as Mecha Sonic, a robotized form of yourself."

"WHAT!?" Sonic yelled in shock, the other besides Shadow, Omega and Maria gasp.

"Sonic, you've probably shout 'what' at this moment but known this that my intent is not to bring harm but a bit of assistance to you., I reside in a zone connected to your own called Spirit Mobius You might be wondering what I'm talking about but it is too complicated for your organic mind and intellect, so I will summarize it for you, I actually am a personification of that form and a part of a group of personifications of you who are in a state of superior power or super from and as the name suggest, we reside on a more spiritual plain of existence one that the Zone Cops aren't aware of. Every Super form you or anyone used on your world as a personification of that form which reside here, whenever you call upon your Super form you are actually reaching out to use and subconsciously asking for a temporal fusion to change into us."

Listening to this most were either surprised or in disbelief, for Sonic it was another story. To him it actually made sense in a nutshell as whenever he turn into Super Sonic he always felt the presence of someone in his mind, before this he always thought it was nothing but listing to Metrix explanation it now made sense.

"Onto next subject," Metrix continued "Within the hard drive is an ancient text that speaks of a far stronger understanding to the Chaos energy and a basic method to use the Genesis Wave safely. This may be helpful for the near future as from here I along with the others are sensing a great disturbance within the Chaos balance." Then three images appeared beside Metrix, one was Maria as her current form, the other was of Fiona in her current state and of Shard, "also within the hard drive there is information regarding to Maria's new Mobian body, why Fiona is the same age as Tails and Shard's new specs on his new abilities. By the end of this recording a small amount of Genesis Wave will be release from the hard drive giving back all your memories from the previous reality and possibly new powers as well. Good luck Heroes of Mobius Prime." With that the screen turned blank and as he said, the hard drive started to spark before a various small sparks of energy shot out from the device and striking the Freedom Fighters, Team Dark, Secret Freedom Fighters which caused most of them to drop to their knees and some sparks flew out the bridge into the open sky in another direction. The ones that weren't struck were Shard, Maria and Fiona as they helped their friends to their feet or acted as support, suddenly others rushed into the room when Jules suddenly detected a strange energy reading from the room, they helped the ones on the floor to a standing position.

Sonic being the first to recover shook his head, and lean against a wall for support "Ugh that was… something different." Sonic said as he tried to steady himself, luckily he had his parents for support, "Everybody are you alright?"

"I…think so." Tails said as his parents helped him up. "Let's never zry zat again." Antoine said standing though he did wobble a bit; other responses were a mixture of yes, agreed and no complaints here. Not long later everyone recovered, Shadow had Omega copy the files from the Nicole.

"Well looks like this is where we part ways Shads." Sonic said, Shadow growled at the nickname "Whatever Faker, we'll see you around." He said as he walked over to his team and Maria, "Chaos Control!" he shouted, in a green flash Shadow teleported them back to G.U.N Headquarters. Then Nicole's voice spoke through the intercom, "Attention everyone, we're about to Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn within the hour, thank you that it all."


	4. FF and SFF (New Adventures)

**Me: Well here's the next chapter.**

 **Sonic** **: took you long enough.**

 **Me: oh Shut up dude, i've been busy with school life.**

 **Sally: Sonic don't be so angry with D. R. Gx1**

 **Me: Thank you sally.**

* * *

-x-x-x- (Mobotropolis, Air Field)

For Elias and those who've just returned to reality, the entirety of their old home has changed, one was that it wasn't destroyed like theirs was, it turns out that in this reality Eggman never destroyed it, in fact he mostly left it as it is as he focused on building his own empire, another thing they noticed was that the city wasn't made of nanites, which meant that all the trees, flowers, ponds and lakes they saw was all organic. The Freedom Fighters escorted them to Castle Acorn, the sight of the castle standing proud with all its glory brought tears to Elias and Alicia's eyes. Once inside, the FF (Me: from now on some team names will written as acronyms like Freedom Fighters to FF and so on because it's easier that way. Slippy: Okay guess that's another way of writing it.) guided them to the throne room where they assign as their meeting point, after walking through a few hallways they finally arrived at the castle throne room, inside the throne room were several pillars in a neat row with banners that had the Acorn symbol on it, eight suits of armour, four on each side of the room and two thrones at the center of the room. They noticed two groups near the throne and a squirrel wearing a blue military attire and a slightly smaller than average golden crown sitting on the throne and a slightly older hedgehog standing beside him, the FF recognized the two groups as Team Beta ad Alpha.

Team Alpha consisted of a yellow-furred Mobian Dog with brown spots on his back and over his left eye, brown-tipped left ear and tail, and what appear to be either brown lower legs and feet or brown socks. He has blue eyes and sandals, and wears white gloves and a red bandanna around his neck. Beside him was a bluebird wearing a white hat, overalls, a white T-shirt and pigtails in her feathers. Under her arm she carried something that look like a colorful skateboard with no wheels. And the last member was a green thin and slender mobian dragon. She has pointy golden horns on her head with grey goggles over her purple eyes, she wears a purple shirt with red shoulder pads, red pants, red and gold gauntlet with four different gems on her right hand, her left hand had a silver gauntlet and purple and yellow boots. She was roughly a bit taller than Rotor.

On team Freedom Beta was a female plant like mobian. She had green hair in a bowlcut-esque haircut with bangs and two fully bloom flowers in her hair. She wore a green leotard with short sleeves, a red jewel like a crest on a necklace around her neck and had blue eyes. Beside her was a black Gizoid with a yellow tri horn antenna and yellow wrist cuffs, elbow and knee armour, it had blue optic lenses with red outlines and was roughly an average mobian height. Beside it was another robot but it had a more female shape to its structure, she had what looked like parts of a vehicle and most of her body was blue, her face had two rectangular green optic lenses and a mouth plate with lines going vertically down from her eyes. And the last member of Team Beta was a mobian kabuto beetle, he had long cephalic horn that was between his white eyes and forest green pupils, his skin was a rather shiny brown, he had a shell like back that he kept his wings in, his arms were like large gauntlets with three fingers, his mouth had two short pincers each on one side of his mouth. He also wore black and dark navy blue shoes with that looked similar to Shadow rocket skates.

"Hey guys, welcome back." The dog said happily.

"Hey Muttski," Tails said as he high five the dog now known as Muttski, which shocked Sonic's parents. Sonic noticed this and gave them an 'I'll explain later' look. "How was your mission in Thunder lands?"

"Muttski thought Muttski would die a few times," Muttski said, then the bluebird snickered "Only because you keep walking into almost every old booby-traps." Muttski pouted "Not funny Lily."

"Now, now no need to fight each you too." The dragon said. She then walked up to Rotor and hugged the walrus, "Hey big guy, how was your mission and you miss me?" Rotor rubbed the back of his head "Not exactly as we hoped Dulcy and of course I miss you." Those from the previous reality that have meet Dulcy before were completely surprised that this reality version of Dulcy was completely different in appearance and size.

"Sally bean, you've had me worried for a bit when I watched the news about the attack at Spagonia." the squirrel said in a slight worried tone, this shocked the SFF, Wolf Pack, the others and especially Elias and Alicia, even though Disaster mention that Maximillian Acorn was no longer a frail old man but the major difference was too shocking.. Sally sigh a bit but gave him a reassuring look "I'm fine Dad, really nothing broken." She said reassuring the older squirrel though she did sent Sonic a quick glance.

"Excuse me," the beetle said, his voice had a Japanese accent to it, "Sally, I don't want to be rude but who are they?" he asked pointing at the SFF, Wolf pack and the others. This made those who were here earlier turn towards the direction the beetle was pointing at. When King Max turned as well, his face suddenly went pale as if he had seen a ghost, his body was shacking, his pupil's shrunk and he started gasping for air. Sally noticed this and got immediately got worried, as in her whole life in this reality not once has seen her father react like this before.

"Father!" Sally said clearly in a worried tone, he however didn't listen as he slowly step forward to the group more specific in the direction of Elias, his wife and daughter and Alicia. He slowly held his arms out towards them, his mouth moved but no words ever came out, he stuttered to even speak as he walked closer to the Alicia. Elias was about to step in between them but he was stopped when Megan grabbed his right arm, he was about to tell her to let go but before he could she shook her head indicating that she doesn't want him to intervene. Max finally cupped Alicia's cheek, though she could feel his hands trembling.

"A-A-A-Al-Alicia?" Max finally said after finding his voice with a happy and disbelief voice, tears started to form not only in his eyes but Alicia's as well. The chipmunk gently placed her hands on his to stop them from shacking; she then slowly rubbed her cheeks into said hands.

"Yes Max." she said as her tears started to flow down, "My knight, it is me." Without another word the two began to embrace one another as their tears of joy flow down their eyes. Everyone there felt happy for the two especially Sally and Elias since this was once step forward for them to become a family again.

"Muttski loves a happy reunion," he said wiping away his tears but soon adopted a mixture of confused and blank look "But seriously who are they?" his words killed the mood as everyone besides Alicia and Max fell over comically.

"Perhaps I can help with that." Shard said as he held up his cannon hand and a light blue and green hand materialized over the barrel.

After a couple of moment of giving everyone from the previous reality their memories, King Max gave his reunited wife, son, daughter in law and granddaughter a big hug, he vowed to try not to repeat the mistakes he made in the previous reality and spend more time with his family. As for Uncle Chuck was giving Jules, Bernie and Shard a family hug of his own, he was just happy to have his brother, sister-in-law alive and son figure back again. Some of the reactions for those that just received their memories back were diverse, Dulcy sat in the corner of the room with a depressed over her head as she would often poke her stomach and would say 'was I really that fat.', Gemerl didn't really react much but he was glad that he is alive in their reality but Muttski's reaction was by far the worst overall, he was currently curled up into a small ball, several depressing flames surrounded the dog, his body completely white and a stream of tears flowing out from his now dead eyes. "Muttski was a pet…Muttski was a pet…Muttski was a pet…" the poor dog kept repeating, the plant mobian kneels down beside him and patted his head in comfort. Everyone sweat-drop at Dulcy's and Muttski's reactions, not long after that the two finally recovered but were still slightly depressed.

"Um, perhaps we should introduce ourselves since we weren't in your previous reality," said Lily, "My name is Lily, Lily the Bluebird, Extreme Gear specialist and mechanic, " then the plant mobian spoke "Hello my name is Cosmos the Seedarian the doctor for the team, I'm actually from another planet but it's kind of a long story," the female robot spoke up "Hi, my name is Tori, former A.I assistant for the Tornado," she then pointed towards Gemerl, "My sparkmate Gemerl the Gizoid." Gemerl waved his right hand at them.

Leeta tilted her head in confusion, "Spark…mate?" this caused Tori to giggle "It's a term for digital lifeforms similar to boyfriend or girlfriend."

Then the Kabuto beetle bow towards them, "Greetings, I am Gu-Ard-Sil Kamiki martial artist, it is an honor to meet you," then Dulcy spoke up "We usually call him Guard for short," "I still don't see the purpose for that name but I have grown accustom to it." Dulcy waved him off, "Anyway, the names Dulcy dragoon, Freedom Fighters best flyer and one of the muscles of the team." The Muttski spoke but his voice sounded slightly depressed "Muttski is Muttski, chef and comedian for Freedom Fighter."

"Um Muttski, why do you keep calling yourself Muttski?" Larry asked. Tails then spoke "Oh he speaks in 3rd Person, so basically he will always refer himself by name instead of 'I' or 'me'."

"Oh…why?" Most of the Freedom Fighters shrugged their shoulders, "We don't know, ever since we've meet him, he's always talking like that. We never bothered asking him because we thought it was part of his personality." Rotor said.

Soon the two groups started introducing themselves, when Shard introduced himself, he mention that he was once a Metal Sonic that tried to kill Sonic a few times and may have tried to make Tails swim in lava, let's just say that it took nearly everyone to hold back two very, **very** angry vixens from dismantling the robohedgehog as he hid behind Nicole, Sally then mention about the events that transpired at Spagonia to her father, Uncle Chuck and the rest of the Freedom, she told them how her mother and the other appeared through a 'Genesis Gate', the emerald falling into someone else hands of a hawk name Vice who is a part of a group called the Abyss Seekers, also during the trip back she explained to the group on the condition of the planet, about Dark Gaia and Light Gaia and the Gaia Temples. When she was done, they were shocked to say the least.

"So wait, now we've got to find the Chaos emeralds, Keep them out of Eggman **and** this Abyss Seekers hands and restore the planet?" Lily asked, to which Sally nodded. Guard then got into a thinking posture.

"It seems that our quest has become more difficult than before, we should inform the other Freedom Fighter branches about this revelation." Antoine nodded in agreement "I concur with Guard, we zould inform ze otherz about zis Abyz Seekez." To which everyone agreed, then Sonic suddenly felt like he forgot something, something and someone important but what and who? Then it suddenly accrued to him.

"Say those anyone knows what time it is?" Sonic asked nervously, Jules being a robian position his right arm in away as if he's looking at a watch, then a small panel filed open revealing a small screen. "It's 8p.m, why son?" Sonic then started to sweat bullets; the other Freedom Fighters were confused at first before they remembered about Sonic 'condition'. Without another word, Sonic dashed out of the throne room in haste as if he need to get away from them, his parents worried about their son ran after him.

-x-x-x-

Jules and Bernadette had lost track of their son, they were soon joined by the Freedom Fighters, Fiona, Geoffrey, Harshly and Secret Freedom Fighters, Jules noticed the Wolf Pack and the reminder of their group was not with them to which Sally explained that Lupe had something to discuss with her father and the other decided to stay behind. Suddenly everyone heard screaming, the screaming came from the direction of town square, they then say various Mobian running away from said direction. The groups then headed towards Town square only to see Sonic fighting off black and purple creatures that came in different shapes and forms.

"Are those the Dark Gaia?" Elias asked as he drew his daggers. Tails shock his head as he got into a fighting stance.

"No, they are his minions, they only appear at night to cause trouble and drain anyone of their negative emotions to feed Dark Gaia." As he said that, Sonic landed in front of them, his parent wo finally arrived to the scene were about to call out to him but stop at what they saw, suddenly a purple mist started to engulf him, which worried not only his parents but the Secret Freedom Fighters as well, though Elias did noticed the Freedom Fighters Soon the mist cleared but Sonic was no longer there, instead a larger and hairier version of him stood there. The beast similar shoes to Sonic originally looked but it had spikes on the bottom, his fur was now darker blue and his gloves were now torn revealing his fingers with sharp nails. The beast soon stood strait and let out a howls, this caused the Dark Gaia minions to take a step back from the beast.

"By all that is holy, what the hell happen to Sonic?!" Larry yelled out in surprise, Sonic slowly turn around, which caused the lynx to freeze in place out of fear, but soon all the fear in the minds of Fiona, the Secret Freedom Fighters and his parents were put to rest when they saw his trademark smirk.

"Don't worry guys," Sonic spoke, his voice now slightly deeper and feral, "I'll explain later but right now, we need to get rid of these things." Sally and Elias nodded.

"Freedom Fighters! /Secret Freedom Fighters!" Sally and Elias yelled at the same time, "Attack! /Engage!"

With that, both teams confronted the Dark Gaia minions, Bunnie fired several beams from her left palm, she was accompanied by Amy, who summon her bow and shot arrows at the Dark Gaia spawns, Lily who throw explosive darts, Tori, a panel pulled back on both her arms and a two barrel machine gun raised up from her wrist and fired rapidly, Geoffrey and Shard who fired from his arm cannon. Tails, Dulcy and Gemerl engage the ones that were in the air, while the rest fought in close range combat. Antoine used his blade slice the creatures, Elias, Lyco, Leeta, Sally and Muttski who had a large broadsword (Me: which magically appeared out of nowhere might I add. Adam:…okay how is that even possible!? Griff: hey do ya think he could teach me how to do that? Simmons: Why would he!? All you would use it for is to make food fat-ass.) did the same with their weapons, the other fight the creature in hand-to-hand combat.

As the fighting went on, nobody noticed two Mobian walking towards the fighting, one was rather tall female Mobian rabbit, whose fur is similar to Cream, she wore a magenta vest over a light pink dress, white gloves with white cuff and a yellow button, she wore red heel shoes with a single yellow strap. She is Creams mother, Vanilla Rabbit and in her left hand was what appeared to be a picnic basket. Beside her is a mobian Chihuahua, he was roughly the same height as normal Sonic, he had light red and white fur, a white tail, a pair of white fairy wings, yellow eyes, he wore white fingerless gloves that had black selves with two blue straps that ended at his below his elbow on both arms, he wore white, blue and black pants with grey straps that formed an X on his waist, he had black shoes with a grey zipper in the middle and above it were to blue straps that formed an X. He also wore a yellow necklace around his neck with a small sun attached to it. Some of the creatures noticed the pair and charged straight for them, they noticed this and were about to intercept but couldn't as more Dar Gaia minions appeared and block their path. As the creature got closer, the Chihuahua let out a sigh and held his right arm forward, it started to glow a white-ish blue before firing a barrage of similar color spears at the creature destroying them, though one did survived the attack and charged at Vanilla, it pulled one of its arms back and proceeded to punch her, to its surprise and the others from the previous reality, Vanilla literally stopped the punch with her right hand's two finger, she then grab the larger creature with the same hand and lifted the creature who was slightly larger than her into the air with ease, she lifted the creature until it was directly over her head. She then turned her head towards the Chihuahua, "Oh it seems like your aim is a little of today Chip dear." She said in a very calm and sweet voice, which is exactly the opposite of her current actions, the Chihuahua now identified as Chip slouch a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, still a bit sleepy, man this all such a drag that it's too troublesome." Chip said in a lazy tone (Me: all give anyone a virtual cookie if they can guess whose personality this is based off. Falco: Yeah it's kind of easy once you think about it.) He then noticed the groups fighting in front of them, he let out a long sigh and casually walked over to them, "I'll go help Miss Vanilla. I think I saw a pair of hedgehogs over there." He said as he pointed towards Sonic's parents, she smiled and toss the creature at a small group of them slightly further away before walking towards Jules and Bernadette.

Then Chip formed a spear of light in his right hand and casually walked over to Sonic, his body was slouching and any Dark Gaia minions that came at his way were defeated as he swung his spear and casually kick and punch the creature as he walked. He ducks down as Cosmos threw a kunai in his direction and hits a monster right beside him, then he backflip over a laser beam that the Shard shot in front of him hitting the monster behind him. When he finally reached Sonic, who was taking on a bigger creature. Sonic held the brute long enough for Sally and Bunnie to finish it off.

"Hey Sonic," Chip said casually as he whacked another spawn in the back of the head with his spear. Sonic had to resist the urge to sigh in annoyance, "Finally here eh Chip, was waking up to troublesome for you?" Chip would have glared at the Hedgehog but it would have been too troublesome for him.

"Hardy-har-har, very funny Sonic," Chip said, brushing him off as he jump out of the way of a creatures attack and Sonic swung his claws at the creature causing it to disintegrate. "By the way," Chip spoke as he landed on Sonic's head crouching down "Who are they?" he asked looking at the general direction of the Secret Freedom Fighters.

"We'll tell ya later," Sonic said as several thick marks appeared on his head, he then tried to punch the Chihuahua off, "And GET OFF MY HEAD!" he missed when Chip used his wings to fly off into another direction snickering.

Soon the fighting resumed without any other disturbance, or so they thought. Without warning a larger creature with a large club coming dropping in from the sky. As it landed, shocked the ground beneath it. The other lost their balance for a second, and then recovered quickly to face the bigger creature. The bots fired their lasers, Tori fired her machine guns, and the others started to hit it with their weapons. As the fight raged on, the big brute grab one of the Dark Gaia minions and tossed it into the air hitting Tails, causing him crash down into the ground causing a small crater to form.

"Tails!" Fiona cried as he rushes to his side.

As she helps him up, there were soon surrounded by a group of spawns. She couldn't fight because she was holding on to Tails as support and Tails isn't in the best condition to fight right now. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turns to see it was Tails hand.

"Leave m-me, save yourself." He said, with a bit of worry in his voice, even if his heart was broken by he-no her double, he read the file about Fiona and it turns out the Fiona that once dated Sonic in the previous reality was actually a clone Eggman made which he modified to have a more dark and manipulative personality, but that's beside the point he always cared for her and always shall.

"No," she replied, in a tone that wouldn't change her decision.

"Fi, you ha-" he couldn't finish as he was cut off.

"No, I won't leave, I know what that fake did to you," she said, with tears falling down her eyes.

*Flashback*

-x-x-x – (Sky Patrol, before Tails read the file)

Two days before they arrived to Mobotropolis, Fiona snuck into the bridge after everyone else had fallen asleep and went through the hard drive to find out more on the previous reality as she only had memories for about a few after meeting Tails and the Freedom Fighters. After a few minutes of searching, she now was sitting on one of the chair in the bridge crying to herself, her tears flowing ou of her eyes like a waterfall. She had found out that Robotnik had kidnapped her again and place her in a cryogenic state he then made a clone of herself with a darker and manipulative personality to take her place, that Fiona from the previous reality had ruined her identity as the clone betrayed the Freedom Fighter, side with anti-Sonic or now known as Scourge, and what's worst of all is how this clone broke Tails heart.

"W-why" she said as she sat there and tears continued to flow down her face, "W-hy me *Sobs* wh-hy d-did it had t-to be m-me."

*Flashback ends*

"Fi," Tails said, knowing that she still loved him even after all this time, she still loved him.

Then one of the spawns jumped and ready to strike, the pair closed their eyes waiting for the attack…but it never came. When the pair open their eyes, they were quite stun, the spawn was impaled by the spikes that were formed from the ground. Then the pair notice especially Fiona, which her hands were glowing with light orange energy.

"What on Mobius?" she said.

Then a few more monster lunged at them, she then motioned her hands to the monster. Then the ground beneath the creatures pierces them destroying them instantly.

"Whoa," they said in unison. Then the orange energy dispersed, Fiona and Tails looked at her hands amazed at what she did.

Back at the Giant brute, the others was having a hard time trying to take the giant down. It wasn't helping with the brute calling more creatures to help it. When Chip swung his spear at a creature, the giant summoned more to replace it. The Chip's eyes twitched a bit before he started to yell out.

"THAT IT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, there are a few things in this world that actually cause Chip to blow his top and those things also included more work, which the brute was doing.

"LISTEN HERE YOU BIG DUMBASS OF A LIFE," he yelled pointing his spear at the brute, the Freedom Fighters who have seen Chip angered slowly took a step back not wanting to be in the cross fire of his wrath, "YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY BAD SIDE AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT! TORI!".

"Yeah, kind of a little bit busy here." The blue female robot said as she kicked another creature in the face and shot it with her machine gun.

"I DON'T CARE, WE'RE TAKING THEM ALL OUT! NOW!" he yelled as he jumped in the air towards Tori.

"Ugh, fine." she replied, as she activated her thrusters and hover in the air.

Then her body started to shipshape as her head and hands were stored into her body, when she finished her body was now a futuristic hovering motorcycle. Chip landed his feet on the seat of her vehicle form for and started too dashed straight at the brute. The brute noticed this, and raised its arm with the club and swung it horizontally at them. Tore maneuver her body dogging the attack and start too spin around the brute. As they spun, they started to get faster and Chip left hand was glow a white light. Sonic noticed this and snarled at their action.

"Everybody get to cover or out of the way, now!" he yelled as he covered Sally with his body like a shield.

Fiona used her new powers to make an earth dome covering everyone else. Soon Chip's left hand white light stated to shine violently as he and Tori picked up more speed, now the brute and his pawns were sucked into a small vortex. Then Chip started to yell out some kind of ancient language and the vortex was soon consumed with light, followed up by an explosion. The blast was strong enough to destroy Fiona dome and send Sonic, who was still holding on to Sally, crashing to the wall on his back but it didn't destroy the castle, the castle ground or the a part of Mobotropolis at all. Soon the morning sunrays started to shine, and the monsters that remain started to dissolve and Sonic was once again consumed by the purple mist and the blue blur was back to his normal hedgehog form, with Sally still in his arms. When both realized that they were still in each other's personal space they broke away from each other blushing a bit. Then Chip jumped off Tori and the droid transformed back into original form and Chip landed right beside her with his arms stretch into the air as he let out a yawn.

"Looks like we've won," He said casually as he placed both hands on the back of his head, "Now time for a nap." He then yawns again.

"Zhe next time, warn uz before you make zuc a feulish move, Chip." Antoine said, clearly not happy, Chip and Antione weren't really too friendly with each other because of Chips attitude.

"Hey got the job done didn't I?" he replied back waving his hands in a shooing manner.

"Tori my dear, you did great out there." Gemerl said as he walked up to her.

"Gemerl darling, you are too much." Tori replied him, she then gave him a peck on his check. (Manjoume: How is she ev- Me: Hey if Transformers can do it let's just leave it at that.)

"Um, excuse me" Larry said, he then jabbed his thumb in Chips direction, "But who is he?" Chip then decided to introduce himself.

"Me? The names Chip, Chip the Flying Chihuahua but" he said as his body started to shine in a bright white light that blinded everyone. When the light subsided, now standing I Chips former position was being whose body was made out of white energy, there several stone like armour on his body, two sliver gauntlets each had a sun on the forearms, he wore stone kneepads, six angelic wings on his back and he wore a helmet that incase his entire head, the face area had four eye holes, a mouth plate, a two horn like appendages on both sides of the helmet. (Me: I suck at explaining as I've mention in one of my stories before, so just look up for The Fool from Nobunaga the Fool anime; it's the main protagonist mech's head after being upgraded. Adam: Yeah more tech stuff! Edd: No Adam, it's just a physical reference not actual tech. Adam: Awa) "My real name is Light Gaia, one of the two deities that reside within Mobius and twin brother to Dark Gaia." He said casually as if it was common knowledge, the Secret Freedom Fighters, Fiona and Sonic's parents were shock by this revelation.

After they recovered from the shock, Sonic procced to tell them how they meet Chip who at the time didn't know he was Light Gaia at the time, in the ocean as he was floating on a wooden plank, they rescued him and allowed him to stay on the Sky Patrol and help him remember his past, when they went to rescue Professor Pickle and Uncle Chuck who were kidnapped by Eggman who was trying to get information about the Gaia manuscripts. When he showed them to Chip, he suddenly received his memoires of him being and Dark Gaia and their cycle of reforming the planet over and over again. Due to the Genesis Wave incident, his and Dark Gaia's powers were thrown out of whack and caused the event that happen now.

A few hours later, the Freedom Fighter gathered in front of the Sky Patrol, Sonic's, Tails' and Sally's parent gave them last minute hugs and send them off. Elias talked to Sonic about not to ever break Sally's heart or else there will be 'consequences' which he emissive when he drew his dagger and pointed it at the poor hedgehogs manhood. To which Sonic skin and fur became snow white out of fear, sweated bullets, nodded his head repeatedly and chuckle uneasily all at the same time. After having his talk with Sonic, Elias procced to speak with Sally for a bit.

"Well this is where we part for now." He said.

"Yeah, we still need to find the Gaia temples, keep the Chaos emeralds out of Eggman's hands and with these Abyss Seekers now hunting for the emeralds too. We're going to have to start looking too." She replied.

Then Sonic sped to Sally's side and gave Elias his usual smirk and wink his eye. "Hey don't worry Elias I'll keep Sal safe." Now recovered from their 'talk'. (Wolf: more like threat. Panther: Can't help but agree. Leon: Even I'm not crazy enough to anything like that. Falco: For once, I'm with Leon on this. Sly: I would do the same for Adam and Ava. Robin: What about me? Sly: Unit you're already married. Robin: …oh yeah. Raiden: I would do something like that if anyone ever tried to break Mirage's heart.)

"Really now?" she said tease fully. Then they laughed at each other before Tails with Fiona beside him called out for them. They turn and waved their goodbyes and the Sky Patrol was off. With all the members of the Freedom Fighters, Sonic said as he looked out to see the morning sun with Sally under his arm. "Alright guys," he said with a cocky grin on his face, "A new adventure awaits."

-x-x-x-

At Uncle Chucks Lab, the members of the Secret Freedom Fighter gathered in front of Director Harvey and Uncle Chuck. They wondered why they were gathered for. Then Harvey cleared his throat.

"With the permission of King Acorn, he has allowed the Secret Freedom Fighters to be formed and just like before we are too be in the shadow of society, undetected and untraceable." He said. "And we also have some new recruits."

The others were bit surprised and curious of who are these new recruits. Then two familiar Figures stepped into the room. It was Geoffrey and Hershey St Johns stepped in now wearing similar uniforms like them but their colors were dark green and purple respectively.

"Please meet Agent Rook and Agent Bishop, the newest members of the team and," Harvey stopped as he looked at Charles who nodded activated the computer behind him. As he activated an image of what appeared to be a warehouse appeared on the screen, "We've received our first mission, are you all ready for it?" they were a bit shook by the news but quickly recovered.

"I for one am ready for some action." Shard said, with his arm cannon raised.

"Yeah, I in." Larry said with confidence.

"I'm ready for anything." Leeta said smiling.

"Likewise sister. Plus with the two of us, there's nothing we can't accomplish." Lyco said, smiling with her sister.

"I intend to right my wrongs in the previous reality so don't think I'm not up for the challenge mates." Geoffrey said.

"I was away from everything for a long time, but now that I'm back I won't be missing out on anything this time." Harshly answered.

"Since I'm the leader of the team, there's no way I'm leaving them unsupervised." Elias answered. To this Harvey and Chuck smiled.

-x-x-x- (Floating land, mountain summit)

Due to Dark Gaia's energy being released from the cracks around Mobius, many pieces of land have been ripped off from the surface and started floating in the sky of Mobius. On one of the pieces of lands mountains, standing on top of the summit, a lone figure watched as the Sky Patrol passed by, the figure kept their gaze on the ship until it was out of sight.

"Yo Boss," said a voice, landing behind the figure was Vice, he pulled his goggles up and held the emerald in his right hand, "looks like everything is moving like plan I see." He then tosses the emerald at the figure who caught it without turning towards him.

"Yes, the games are about to begin." The figure said, his voice was similar to Sonic except it was older, more mature and slightly deeper than the blue blur's voice, he then started chuckling before growing into a full blown laughter.


	5. CHTX (Reunion part 1)

**Me: you've all probably noticed that this rewrite is longer then its original version.**

 **Falco: *Whistles* yep by a long shot.**

 **Knuckles: Aw didn't think you loved me more then blue. ha.**

 **Me: i decided to make this better for the readers, anyway enough with us talking, on with the show!**

-x-x-x-(Angel Island, Chaotix HQ)

Floating over the coast of Downunda, a large floating island that was originally the only floating island on Mobius and harbour one of the greatest and powerful artifacts known throughout the whole world, The Master Emerald, the island is known as Angel Island and it also acts as the home to the detective agency and Freedom Fighter team known as the Chaotix. In this reality the Chaotix had built and establish an operating headquarters near the Master Emerald Shrine and they also restored the shine to its former glory. Inside the Base's recreation room or the 'Relax station' as Charmy calls it, Relic the Pica, she had brown eyes, she wears a shoulder-less black bodysuit with a long, light-brown jacket and matching gloves, as well as white and brown shoes, she also wears a backpack matching her coat and a pair of purple spectacles, and has hair matching her fur that she keeps in a lock that sticks out from her forehead and in a bun at the back of her head, Fixit the Gizoid, his armour was similar to Gemerl but his colors are orange and yellow armor and the triangular pattern of circles on his chest, his has a head fixture resembling a hat more than a fin, and his eyes are green orbs. He has dark orange upper arms and shoulders that are much thinner than his cone-like forearms, which are a shade of yellow except for orange rings at his elbows and wrists. He has yellowish hands that each feature two fingers and a thumb, and in place of legs he has a cone-like aperture of matching color that seems to function as a sort of engine and he sports a large square container on his back that is dark orange marked with an alternating yellow and black strip. This container has a large curved bar on top of it. The other two members that were there was Heavy a metallic grey/black bulky robot with boxing gloves arms and spring feet and his brother Bomb who was a bomb shape robot with yellow boxing gloves, his body is red with a black top, all members of the Chaotix were waiting for Knuckles and the others to return.

Relic is on her laptop doing her research on the Gaia temples on the table on the left side of the room next to the window, Fixit is cleaning the room a bit and the former Eggman robot brothers were playing video games against each other. Everything was peaceful, but it didn't as Heavy stand up, threw his controller he held on the sofa and pointed his finger at Bomb.

"Dang nabit, Bomb stop cheating." The grey robot yelled.

"Beep-beep." Bomb replied.

"Using codes DOES count as cheating." Heavy said, stomped his legs.

"Heavy please don't fight with Bomb," Fixit said as he put the broom down and levitated towards them "I just finished cleaning; if you both want to fight I suggest you both go to the training area."

"Fixit's right" said the Pica as she closed her laptop, got off her chair and walked towards the three bots "Also I just received an E-mail from Vector that they should be arriving in about thirty minutes or so. And he also wrote that we'll be getting a new member to the team."

"A new member? I wonder who could it be Miss Relic?" Fixit asked. The Pica shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't say, so I'm not sure." Heavy then suddenly rubbed the back of his head as if he suddenly remembered something.

"I don't know why but it feels like I might know who it is." Heavy and Bomb didn't mention this to Relic or fixit but yesterday around 9p.m at night, the two were heading towards their room to recharge when they were suddenly struck a by two blots of rainbow colored energy, they suddenly got memories of their previous reality selves.

The four then walked out of the Relax station, with their main topic of conversation is about their newest member. As they continued walking down a hallway then suddenly an alarm started to ring, they rushed over to the control room. Heavy, Fixit and Relic rushed to the ringing computer and started to analyze which alarm went off and what caused it.

"It's the proximity alarm." Fixit said as he found which alarm had gone off. "And by the looks of it an aircraft has entered our air space."

Heavy analyze what the aircraft was and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, it's just them." Heavy replied, he ran a scan on the aircraft and the clearance codes for their newest transport, the 'Radical Rider' were shown on the screen.

Soon the all let out a sigh of relief. Heavy open the hanger gate, and soon they walked towards the hanger to greet their friends return. As they were walked Bomb asked a question that actually was quite puzzling.

"Beep-beep?" Bomb asked, as he scratches his head.

"I agree, now that you mention it," replied Relic, as she adjusted her glasses, "Why did we name our transport 'Radical Rider ' to begin with?"

"Actually, Vector was the one who named it," Heavy answered.

"How?"

"He actually won the draw of naming our ship."

"It still puzzles me that Sir Vector actually won a game of luck, when his luck in these games are always terrible." Fixit said, which is true most of the time, like the previous reality when it came to games of chance Vector's luck is always horrible, though to this reality ones credit has slightly better luck and has a won a few times which didn't cause any horrific even to happen (Me: he's lucky I didn't give him the same effect as Tsunade. Adam: Who? Me: A character from an anime, don't worry about it squirt.).

There was an awkward moment of silence, as they realized what Fixit said was actually true. Luckily it only lasted a few seconds as the Radical Rider landed in the hanger. The ship was originally the broken Egg jet which the team happens to have found during their travels but was heavily modified and customized to be used on land as well. Now the ship base color is no longer grey but red and the red has been replaced with black. The wings of the ship are now on the sides of the ship and the wings could be folded together and stored into the side of the ship. Soon the steps below the door deployed and the doors open, the members of the Chaotix on board the ship descended. One thing caught the group's attention; it was Knuckles and the excited look on his face. Soon behind him was Vector, Espio, Charmy, Ray, Mighty and a young armadillo girl.

"Hey guys," Relic said, as she waved at them, the bots behind her did the same, "How was the trip?"

"It was fine," Knuckles said, like Heavy and Bomb he too didn't mention about him, Espio, Vector, Mighty, Ray and Charmy getting struck by bolts of rainbow on their trip back, they too received their memories as well. "Relic, I need you to dig through this," he said passing her a hard drive that contained the copy of data of the one the Freedom Fighters have, "If you need me I'll be at the shrine. I need to talk to Tikal and Ch'auzz about something." With that he left towards the shrine.

Relic, Fixit, Heavy and Bomb looked at each other confused for a moment but shrugged it off, though Relic now was interested with what's on the hard-drive. She pocketed the device into her jacket she then walked up to Mighty and Vector, she noticed a younger female armadillo behind Mighty.

"Hey Mighty, Vector," she greeted the two, she then kneeled down to get a better look at the girl, "And who's this little cutie?"

Matilda blushed a bit at the compliment, Mighty chuckled as did Vector before the crocodile walked off, "Oh this is my little sister, her name is Matilda." Mighty replied. The young armadillo looked at Relic and waved softly at her.

"H-Hello, my name is Matilda but my friends call me Tilly." she said, in a rather shy tone.

"Aw Tilly, you don't have to be afraid of me," Relic said in a slight motherly tone, "My name is Relic the Pica and if you allow I would love to be your friend." She finishes smiling at her.

"I w-would like t-that very much Relic." Tilly smiled softly back.

"Your welcome Tilly," She then pointed towards Fixit, Heavy and Bomb who were talking to Charmy and Ray, "Before I forget, those bot over there are also my friends, the orange one is Fixit, he's kind of my assistant, the grey one is Heavy and the small round one is his brother Bomb. Hey guys this is our new member Matilda!" she shouted that last part, the bots turned towards the young armadillo and waved at her, she waved shyly back.

"Hey Relic, where's Moss?" Ray asked, as he walked towards her, he noticed that the missing member wasn't here to greet them, Mighty now realizing too wondered as well.

"Moss?" Tilly asked as her head tilted a bit.

"He is the last member of the Chaotix and he is Might's teacher. Last I check he said that he would be near the shrine meditating." Fixit said before he, Heavy, Bomb and Charmy walked out of the hanger.

"Teacher? In what exactly?" Tilly asked, a bit confused to why her brother needed a teacher.

"In the art of keeping one's mind at a state of peace and overcoming destructive rage." Said an elderly and wise voice. Mighty, Ray, Relic and Tilly turned around to see an elderly green sloth, wearing a straw hat and a wooden cane in his left hand walking up to them. Mighty bowed to the elderly sloth before he said anything.

"Greeting, Master," Mighty said as stood straight, "I would like to introduce to you the newest member of the Chaotix and my little sister Matilda."

"H-hello, Mister Moss s-sir" Tilly said as she bowed respectfully at him.

The elderly sloth walked closer to the armadillos and patted Tilly's head.

"Well it nice to meet my student's sibling and it brings me joy to know that my student family is together again." Moss said as he gave Tilly a peaceful smile.

-x-x-x-(Angle Island, Master Emerald Shrine)

Knuckles walked up the stairs to the Master Emerald, as he walked up he saw the now restored shrine that housed the emerald, in the previous reality the shrine was completely destroyed and the large emerald sat at the top of the stairs in the plain open which now he was thinking why did he leave it like that to begin with he would never know but now he shrine was restored, as he reach the doors to the emerald, he reach his arms out and pushed the large metal doors and entered the shrine.

As he entered the room, in the center of the shrine there in all its glory, the Master Emerald in its resting place, the room itself had several stone pillars that held the ceiling, on the wall were various ancient writing and a few drawings and exactly opposite to the entrance to the room were two statues, one was in the shape of a female Echidna that wore tribal clothing, the statue was of Tikal, the goddess of Peace and beside her was another Echidna but a male one that also wore tribal clothing but had a more water like appearance, the statue is based off Ch'auzz the god of water or formerly known as Chaos the god of destruction, in the room were also six stone golems that act as guards for the emerald whenever Knuckles had to leave the shrine.

"Grandmaster Knuckles." Said one of the golem's bowing towards him, soon the other followed the first actions. Ever since Knuckles accidently awaken them, they have been calling him Grandmaster for as long as he could remember and that was before he meets Sonic, The Freedom Fighters and his team. "Has your journey been enlightening?" the first asked.

"A bit Gorem," Knuckles said, out of all forty golems that guard Angel Island the one that showed slightly more personality was Gorem, he was slightly different from the others unlike the others blocky figures his was slightly slimmer, his head unlike the smooth and rounder shape of the other, his was more shaper and he had a blade like horn on his forehead, Knuckles made him leader to all the golems, "Gorem I want you to have everyone to double their patrols and report any suspicious activities on the island wither it being Eggman's Schemes or something out of place. "

The stone golem and the others that were their all turned to each other confused at sudden orders, Gorem being the leader he is asked "Knuckles may I ask why the sudden need to tighten security?" Knuckles then proceeded to explain the events that happen in Spagonia and about the Abyss Seekers.

Gorem got into a thinking pose, "Hmm, that is alarming indeed, very well," he then turn towards his fellow guards, "Pass the message to the other, I want them to patrol in pairs and report anything that seems out of place."

"Sir!" the others said before leaving the shrine, Gorem stayed behind to company Knuckles, "You're going to chat with Tikal and Ch'auzz?" Knuckles nodded, to which he walked slowly to the Master emerald, sat down and got into a meditating pose, he then closed his eyes and he then chanted.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos."

-x-x-x-(Knuckles mindscape)

Knuckles slowly open his eyes to now find himself in the shrine once again but Gorem was no longer there instead there were various Chao and sitting on top of the Master Emerald is Tikal and Ch'auzz with their hands locked together.

"Greeting Tikal, Ch'auzz." Knuckles greeted the pair, "How have you two been?"

"Greeting cousin," Tikal replied, though technically Knuckle is more like a descent of her clan but they preferred to refer each other as cousins as they are still part of the same clan, "Well we've been alright so far but."

"The other Walkers have been bickering with each other on the current situation of Mobius and what course of action they should do." Ch'auzz said in a tired tone.

"I see, well there is something I need to ask you both." This caught their attention; Knuckles told his tale about the events that transpired in Spagonia up until now, it was safe to say that both gods were shock by his tale, "Hmm that is quite a tale Knuckles, perhaps I should bring this up with the others as well in the next meeting." Knuckles then turn towards Tikal.

"So Tikal, do you mind if I borrowed some of yours and Ch'auzz's powers to open the wrap ring?" the two gods turned to each other and nodded.

"Of course cousin," Tikal said, "All you need to do is recite the sacred chant and ask for your heart's true desire however,"

"However?" Knuckles asked slightly confused.

"It would only be enough for a one way passage. In other words, you'll need to find a source of energy roughly equal to a Chaos Emerald or the Master Emerald." Ch'auzz explains.

Knuckles took a minute to think about it, his options were exactly all that great, the possibility of finding a power source similar to the Master Emerald were very slim, then he thought about the possible dangers. He nodded to the pair and soon faded out from his mind; the two gods stared at the echidna's former position before turning to each other and started kissing each other passionately.

-x-x-x-

Knuckles open his eyes again, now he found himself back at the shrine, he got up and turned around towards the door, Gorem also got up as he was leaning against one of the pillars, the two walked out from the room. As they walked Knuckles turn his head towards Gorem.

"Call the others to the briefing room; I need to talk to them."

"Right away Grandmaster." Then a thick mark appeared on Knuckles head.

"I told to stop calling me that!" Gorem snicker as he ran away with knuckles chasing after him who tried to punch him.

With the others, Heavy, Bomb, Charmy and Ray were all in the Relax station, the four were playing video games, Vector was in the library reading a detective novel which he enjoys a lot, Mighty was showing Tilly around the base, Relic and Fixit were in her laboratory analyzing the hard-drive data, Moss was in his room meditating and Espio was practicing his clan ninjutsu in training area. Then the speaker in the base started up and Gorem's voice started to speak.

"Attention, Grandmaster Knuckles request that all members of Chaotix to meet at the briefing room, I repeat, Grandmaster Knuckles request that all members of Chaotix to meet at the briefing roo- Oh shit, Knuckles calm down Agh!"

Everyone besides Vector and Espio who sighed and Moss who chuckled, sweat-drop at the announcement, not long after the Chaotix gathered in the briefing room. It was similar to the meeting room on the Sky Patrol but had a few more chairs, a round table and a computer monitor in front of the table. They soon sat on their individual chairs. Knuckles sat on the left hand corner, beside him was Relic, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Moss and Gorem, opposite them was Mighty, Ray, Tilly, Bomb, Heavy and Fixit.

Knuckles stood up from his seat, "Thanks for coming, not too long ago I just had a talked with Tikal and Ch'auzz," he then pulled out the warp ring from his hat, "They agreed to help by providing the energy necessary to power the ring." Then Vector raised his hand, "Yes Vector?"

"That great and all but," he then rested his elbows on the table, his hands locked together and the echidna a calculative look "there is a catch to this isn't there, am I correct?" Vector being an ace detective has grown to always notice the slightest detail to when someone spoke to catch something they try keep hidden. Knuckles lowered his head slightly, his hat foreshadowing his eyes from the other views. "Let me guess, it's a one way trip isn't it?"

Knuckles slowly raised his head and chuckle a bit "I knew I couldn't hide anything from you Vec. Yes it is a one way trip, unless we can find an energy source equal to Master emerald or have someone open a gateway from here." This caused everyone to think about the situation thoroughly, and like Knuckles thought earlier the chances of finding a power source equal to a Chaos Emerald or the Master Emerald were slim indeed.

"That's why I've decided to go alone on this." He said, before another moment, everyone protested against him, even Gorem who acted like a brother to him for a long time protested.

"It doesn't matter as long that it get my people back I'm willing to risk anything," he then composed himself and looked at his teammates, "but what I'm not risking is you guys so I will do this mission alone."

"I don't think it's just your own problem Knuckles," Espio spoke, "You see my entire Clan was banish to the Silence Zone like you kind so I will come with you." He spoke with a tone that showed that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Espio…" Knuckles spoke before he was cut off.

"Knux, you've help us by giving us a home, friends heck we could even be called family," Charmy spoke up, "I think it's our turn to help you, besides you would have done the same for us anyway." He said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Y-yeah we all want to help too." Ray said, as he adjusted his goggles and gave the echidna a smile, Mighty stood up smiled and nodded at Knuckles.

"I may not quite understand what's happening but you know that you got me and Fixit here to back you up." Relic said, as she pulled out a crossbow from her backpack and Fixit gave him a thumb up.

"And don't forget about us." Heavy said, with Bomb on his shoulder and Tilly right behind them.

"I can't let you go on some dangerous adventure with protection, Grandmaster Knux." Gorem chirped in.

Knuckles stared at his teammates, their determination in their eyes were telling him that they weren't going to accept no for an answer. They were willing to risk their lives to go with him on what possibly a dangerous mission. Then tears rolled down his eyes and he wiped them off, trying to put on a though act.

"Everyone…Thank you, alright team we leave in three hours we'll meet up at the shrine." He said, with that they all left the room, Espio was about to leave the room when Vector grabbed his shoulder.

"Vector?"

"Espio, we need to talk." Was all the crocodile said.

-x-x-x- (Three hours later)

The Chaotix soon gather at the Master Emerald shrine with their gear readied. Gorem had instructed three stone golem to guard the shrine during their absence. The echidna placed his right hand on the giant emerald and chanted the sacred prayer.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Please granted me the power to return those that I've lost." He said.

The emerald started to glow and a stream of energy started to flow into the ring he held in his left hand. The ring flew out of his hand and floated between him and the others. Ring started to grow in size and a water like energy filled it hole. With one last remainder to his team that they can back out now, but as he thought they didn't. With that Knuckles was the first too jump into the ring with the other right behind him.

Once they all passed through the ring they ended up on a barren islands of rock, the sky was darkness and space.

"It's better than being in a cave for over three hundred years." Gorem said.

There was visible life they could see but Fixit detected a life force not too far from them. They walked what seemed to be a few miles from where they first started, Relic kept the warp ring in her backpack as they travelled and it took both Might and Vector to keep her with the team as she was looking for some historical artifact or ancient writing that she would love to research, eventually they had to have Gorem carry the Pica the whole way.

"Please someone, anyone please HELP ME!"

Their eyes widen when they heard the cry for help and rushed to the scene. When they arrived, they saw a young red echidna girl, she wore a light red dress that reaches her ankles, and she had a star shape necklace around her neck. On her head, she had white dreadlocks with black tips, a dark blue head gear with green gem on the forehead area and her right eye… was cybernetic with a bright red optic lenses. She was on the ground with her left arm on the ground to support her and her right in front of her to try and protect herself from her attackers.

The attackers were a group consisted of five…Gizoids. These Gizoids' had a more military build to them as their color scheme consisted of a charcoal black with a few parts were glowing blue. They held some kind of weapon in their left hand. The five Gizoids surrounded the young girls, one reached out its arms to grab her. Only to stop when it's radar detected something hurling towards it, it turned around to see a large stone boulder flying towards it. It along with the other four Gizoids aimed their beam riffles at the boulder and open fired at the rock until it was nothing more than a dust cloud which surrounded the area, when the could subsided now standing in front of them were the Chaotix with their weapons and fighting stances readied. Knuckles, Vector and Mighty had their fists raised in their own fighting stance, Espio pulled out a kunai out of his cuffs, Charmy took out a dagger from his hoodie's left outer pocket, Ray pulled out a small retractable sword from his right shoe, Relic aimed her crossbow at the robots, Heavy held Bomb in his left hand, Moss readied his staff, Tilly raised her pistons fists, Fixit being the only non-combatant of the group hid behind Gorem who slammed his fist together.

"I'm sorry but I don't think she wants to go with you, I suggest you walk away now before we turn you into trash cans." Knuckles threaten them.

"Those who defy the words of Grandmaster Ix are to be terminated." Said one of them in a monotone voice, before all of them aim their rifles at the Chaotix. Then they open fired at them, luckily for the Chaotix, they were able to dodge the barrage of lasers, they soon separated to take down one of the five Gizoids, Mighty and Ray took the one the furthest from the others, Vector, Heavy and Bomb took the one from the farthest left, Espio and Charmy took on the one closer to Mighty and Ray, Gorem and Tilly charged at the second one on the left, Knuckles and Relic took on one that spoke earlier, and Fixit and Moss attendant to the young echidna and protected her.

Ray distracted the Gizoid with a few sword skills he learn from Antoine, he was able to leave various cuts on the bots body, when the Bot focus his fire on the flying squirrel Might rush up to it and rapidly punched it in the stomach before delivering a powerful right hook at the bots face the force of the impact sent its head flying away from it body. The body went lip and fell backwards with Mighty standing on top off it in triumph.

Vector punched his bot a few times in the face causing it to stumble back a bit in daze, that when Heavy threw Bomb at the bot. The tiny bot exploded at the Gizoid was sent flying towards, but its trip was cut short when Ray who was flying in the air flew down and stabbed his sword threw its chest impaling it into the ground.

Then one of the Gizoid's started to open fire at them causing them to scatter again, as it fires it noticed a shadow slowly growing around it, it looked up only to see Gorem who jumped into the air earlier falling down with his fist locked together, the Gizoid stopped firing and tried to move out of the way but it was too late as Gorem slammed his fists down causing a small tremor, which caused the Gizoid to lose its balance which gave Tilly the opportunity to run straight at the Gizoid, her left arm piston extended and when she slammed her fist into the Gizoid's back, the piston pushed back into her arms and a powerful blast of compressed air shot out from her fist and sent the bot flying towards Vector, who pulled his right fist back, when the bot was within range, he slammed his fist down on the Gizoids chest that his fist pierce through its armour and when his fist made contact with the ground a large crater former underneath him. He place his left foot on the bots offline body and pulled is fist out.

Relic kept the Gizoid on its feet as she kept firing her arrows at it. Every shot she fired was missing the Gizoid, who thought that she was a lousy shot, but it failed to see the smirk on her lip when she fired two shots, one where it dodge and the other was where it moved too. The arrow stuck it right knee, which caused it to drop down with its left leg and arms keeping it standing. Then a shadow covered the bot, when it looked up it saw Knuckles with his namesake swing them directly at its face, for a brief moment the other could have sworn they saw Knuckles fist suddenly burst into flames. With a single punch the Gizoid head was sent flying into the dark sky. With the last of the Gizoids destroyed, the team gathered around Fixit, Moss and the young echidna. She raised her head to see her saviors.

"T-Thank you." She said, in a grateful, thankful and slightly shaken tone.

"You're welcome." Charmy said with a bit of a goofy smile on his face. While the other were relief, Vector on the other hand was all to convince by her at all, he felt like there was something not right about her, it all seemed to convenient for his taste.

"Say kid," Knuckles spoke, "Mind telling us why those Gizoids were chasing you and who they belong to?"

"Those Gizoids were part of the Ix Empire, Ix is the one who currently rules this zone, he originally was the grandmaster of the echidna Nocturnus clan and he ruled one of the five parts of this zone."

"Five…parts?" Relic asked, the others were wondering as well.

"The Silence Zone was originally created acted as a space to contains creatures that were far to deadly and difficult to be killed. However there was an incident that made the usage of this zone forbidden. With the constant opening of gateways to this zone caused a chain reaction that caused five different species were accidently taken from there world and were trapped here. Eventually the five species tried to wipe each other out to rule over this zone, this cause a great feud which cost many lives for all five side, eventually they came to an agreement and they separated this zone into five area, each area controlled by one of the species in which they renamed this zone the Twilight Cage. The five species are the Kron, Zoah, Voxai , N'rrgal and Mobians specifically the Echidna tribe called Nocturnus."

"But I have a feeling this Ix character starts something." Knuckles said, to which he young echidna nodded sadly.

"Yes as you see not too long ago, a portal appeared over the Nocturnus city and a whole civilization of echidnas fell through, I myself am not sure what exactly happen but what I know is that the newly arrival echidnas were welcome to their society but Ix saw them as a threat to his ruling so he had them interrogated, he learnt of what of their original home world had become and felt that it was their fault that his people were trapped in the Twilight Cage and tried to execute them, most of the Nocturnus tribe were against killing their own kind so they revolted against him and exiled him from their clan."

Knuckles was sure that the echidna civilization are his people from the previous reality, as he listen to her words he was glad that the Nocturnus stood with tier kind instead of their mad leader. The young echidna then continued.

"Enrage by his exile, Ix began creating an army of Gizoids that were loyal to him and started to attack and conquered the Nocturnus side, but he didn't stop there, he then started his conquest for total ruling of the Twilight Cage, soon the five areas of the Twilight Cage were destroyed and in its place was Ix's empire and he made himself Grandmaster of Twilight Cage."

The Chaotix now enrage by this Ix character, though they have yet to meet this Ix but they could tell that he is as evil as Eggman, destroying others' lives and homes isn't something they like.

"He kept all the residents of the Twilight Cage in his main fortress which houses his entire army. Also I've heard that about six months ago that a clan of Mobian chameleons fell through a similar portal liked the echidna civilizations and are imprison as well."

"What!" Espio said, this caused the other to stare at the chameleon in shock as Espio has never lost his cool before, "But that is impossible, my clan, the Shinobi clan were banish to this world for nearly 6 years it's impossible for them to only be here for six months!?" Espio now realizing his outburst blushed in embarrassment, "Forgive me for my sudden outburst, it just doesn't make sense. The time difference is too far apart."

"Perhaps the Twilight Cage has a different time speed then your world."

"Yes that those sound possible." Relic said. Gorem nodded his head in agreement.

"I've read in some transcript on the Island that there are world with time differences that would make a hundred years on," he turn to the girl as he paused, "our world are mere seconds for another or so legend says." He then notice Relic's eye sparkle and turned into bright yellow stars, which made the stone golem sweat-drop, "I'll…show them to you later Relic."

"Kid," Vector then spoke again in a serious tone, "Do you know where this fortress is, how many forces this Ix guy have anything that seems important?" the young echidna though for a moment, as she thought Vector narrow his eyes and payed very close attention to her posture, facial muscles and muscle movement making sure she wasn't lying to them…more than she already has, he knew that she was lying to them as there were a few key words she used that didn't seem right as she spoke.

"I believe he has nearly a two whole armada's worth of Gizoids, it used to be larger but most were destroyed during his conquest, I believe his fortress is due north from here," she said pointing at the direction with her left hand, "however there are various patrols and a wall that surrounds the whole fortress with various watch towers, I don't even think a snake could get in without trigger an alarm."

"Thanks, don't worry about a thing kid," Mighty said in a reassuring tone, "cause once were done, Ix won't be ruling the Twilight Cage for a long time."

With that the Chaotix headed towards that direction and waved goodbye at the young echidna, and she did the same. Once they were no longer in sight, a large bulky figure who was roughly the same size as Gorem landed behind the young echidna with it eyes glowing yellow and what appears to be a mouth also glowing the same colour. The young echidna turned around and lifted her head up to face the figure, the figure looked down to face the echidna.

"Everything went according to plan?" the figure asked in a robotic tone similar to Omega but had far more personality in it. She nodded as her red fur slowly turned snow white.

"Yes," she said as she turned around, facing towards the direction the Chaotix just went, "though I feel the crocodile has seen through my deception." She said, she then started giggling, the larger figure look at her.

"Something funny?" She waved her hand slightly "Oh nothing…nothing at all."

-x-x-x-

After leaving the young echidna they had rescued, the Chaotix headed towards the fortress, each member were in deep thought, Espio thought about his clan, Charmy was about Saffron and how they will figure out their relationship since now he has never meet her before but knows her through his previous self memories, Mighty was thinking on how they will get the prisoners out, Ray had similar thoughts, Heavy and Bomb were thinking on a new defence system they came up with, Fixit was worried that the prisoners might attack him because he is a Gizoid, Relic was thinking about the asking the other species about their history and would love to so research about them, Tilly was learning a few things from Moss as they were currently having a telepathic lesson as Tilly asked to be his student to which the old sloth happily agreed, Knuckles mostly thought about his kind, he was worried, when he regain his previous reality self, all the harm he did to his own kind he, he felt like he need to try and make amends, he wanted to unite his kind not let it be divided like it did before, but right now he need to focus on coming up with a plan to rescue them first and the others that were imprison. Vector on the other hand was more focus on the girl they just recused, everything about her, her tone of speech, her body language, her choice of words they all didn't add up, he came up with a few possibilities but require some evidence to prove it.

"Guys quickly hide!" Gorem said as he hid behind a rock formation, he pulled Relic closer to his chest to lessen the possibility of being seen, the other snapped out of their train of thought and hid behind nearby hills and rock formation. Why the golem told them to hide? Knuckles slowly poke his head out from his hiding spot to see what appeared to be a small transport ship that was similar to G.U.N's transport ships with two barrel blaster on both sides flying by them, once the coast was clear they removed themselves from their hiding positions.

"Thanks Gorem, you really saved our skins back there." Charmy said, Gorem nodded. Soon they continued walking until they reach a hill, they all hid behind the hill, they all poke their heads over the hill to see a large futuristic castle that was roughly an exact replica of the previous reality Castle Acorn when Eggman conquered Mobotropolis and renovated it to his own image. There was roughly 3 foot wall that surrounded the fortress with a watch tower at each corner. Relic pulled out a pair of binoculars from her backpack and placed them over her eyes.

With it she could see various Gizoids similar to the ones they fought earlier walking around various parts of the fortress, some were driving vehicles that ranged from trucks to tanks, she also spot a large hanger bay, she also noticed a lot of ships and jets currently stored there. On the fortress itself she noticed that ever window she had seen so far had energy like fencing. She then passed her binoculars to Ray.

"I don't think we can even take a single step without alerting them of our presence Knux," Relic said, Mighty who now looking through the binoculars then passed it to Knuckles, "Holy molly, this is probably the most tightest fortress I've seen, heck not even Egghead had this kind of security before."

"Hmm, this might be harder than I first thought." Knuckles mutter to himself, he passed the binoculars to Vector, who started to look at another part of the wall, "We need to find a way in first and then come up with a plan to break into the prison."

"I believe I have an idea on getting in," Vector spoke, he handed the binoculars back to Knuckles and directed his view to a north-east gate not too far from them, "We could hijack one of those patrol ships," as he spoke a patrol ship flew towards the gate, on top of the gate's frame had what appeared to be a scanner, "Those are I.D scanners for vehicles, all we have to do is drive the ship to the gate, it will scan the ships code and with that we're in." Knuckles took a few seconds to think about it, he nodded to Vector's idea, "Good idea Vector but how are we going to get one of those ships?" Charmy asked in a curious tone.

Vector grinned "By making it come to us, here the plan…"

-x-x-x- (Strike ship #782)

On it usual patrol route, the four man Gizoid crew operating a Strike ship were running their regular patrols when suddenly their sensors detected movement in quadrant w-071, following their programming they headed towards the quadrant to investigate. Upon reach their destination, the Gizoid that was piloting the ship slowly descended and open one of the side doors, then two Gizoids walked out with their blaster armed.

The two Gizoids exited the ship and immediately scanned the area for suspicious activity, as they scanned the area, a small piece of a rock formation broke off which caused the Gizoids to turn towards it's direction, they slowly approach the rock formation, the Gizoid closes to the rock formation activated it's comn link to the Gizoid in the ship.

"This is Unit #672, detecting unknown movement proceeding to investigate with Unit #169, Over." It said in a robotic and monotone voice.

" _Affirmative Unit #672, report any finding, Over."_ A similar voice came over its comn.

"Affirmative."

It then continued to move towards the rock formation, as it got closer a purple blur came out from behind the rock formation, the blur tripped the Gizoids legs causing it to fall forward, standing behind the falling Gizoid is revealed to be Espio, without taking a second to breath he quickly spun around charged at the falling Gizoid and used as a step to jump into the air, as he did all this his left hand reach into his Konohagakure and pulled out a small red scroll. While in the air, he unwrapped the scroll, the scroll burst into smoke and soon he was surrounded in a smoke cloud.

The other Gizoid aimed it's blaster up at the smoke could, it watch as the could soon dispersed revealing Espio now in his right hand is what appeared to be a 17 inch black blade with a dark purple hilt, the blade itself was as dark as the sky the only way for the Gizoid to have seen it was through its X-ray scan, then Espio then made a cross sign with two finger of both hands, the one that held his tanno was vertical while the other was horizontal.

"Shinobi clan Ninja arts, Yami no Bushin no Justu." He said as two exact copies of him appeared on his left and right side respectfully but their eyes were completely black, then the three Espio dove down at the Gizoid who started firing it's blaster at them.

"Shinobi clan sword style, Mikazuki no Mai!" the three Espio's said in unison, the three Espio's swung their tanno's in a motion that made it look like a crescent moon. Soon and illusion of three crescent moon's overlapping one another appeared over the Gizoid before three slash marks appeared on its chest armor, then it's left and right shoulder slowly slide off before falling off completely and the Gizoid fell backwards. The Gizoid he tripped earlier recovered its fall and witness its partner's death, it reach for its blaster that it dropped earlier near its feet, when it look up the last thing it saw was the tip of kunai.

"Unit #672, Unit #169 this is Unit #912 respond over." The Gizoid now known as #912 spoke through the ships comn link, it lost the signals of Unit #672 and Unit #169 a few moments ago and was attempting to contact them, it then turn away from the console of the ship to face the other Gizoid onboard, "Unit #1029 search for Unit #672 and Unit #169."

"Affirmative." #1029 said as it walked over to the door, #912 turns back to the console to open the door for its partner, as the doors open #1029 was suddenly dragged outside, it was so fast that it didn't leave a sound, #912 look at the radar and noticed #1029 signal wasn't on the radar.

"Unit #1029 why have you not exited the ship?" it asked, but answer came, it turned around to see no one there, "Unit #1029?" it asked as it walked away from the console and stood in the door frame of the ship, it poked its head out and began to scan the area trying to locate its missing partner. What it didn't see was Espio crouching on top of the ship with his blade ready, behind him was #1029 with wires coming out from its neck and its optics were black. Espio waited until # 912 stepped out from the ship, he leapt down and stabbed his blade through the Gizoid's head in the middle, #912 optics flicker for a moment before it's blue optics slowly faded, Espio pulled his blade out from the Gizoid's head allowing the lifeless body to fall forward and sheathed his blade. He then whistles in a certain series before the other walked out from their hiding spots.

"Great work Espio." Charmy said happily, to which Espio smiled and bowed slightly at them, Gorem then walked up to the ship and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Guys, I think we have a slight problem," the stone golem said as he rested his right arm on the ship's roof, "I can't fit in this little tin can." Espio pulled out another scroll from his vest, this one was a lime green colored scroll, he unwrapped it and a small puff of smoke came out from it, now in his hands was a brush and a bottle of ink.

"Fear not Gorem-san, I shall write a seal on you," he said as he began to write the Japanese kanji for 'summon' on the stone golems chest, "with this seal I can summon you anywhere I happen to be."

"Alright, Gorem you head to somewhere safe for a while and hide there," Knuckles said, he then pointed at himself and the others, "We'll infiltrate the fortress, when we're in Espio will summon." Seeing no other choice, Gorem sigh and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but if you guys get into any kind of trouble, summon and I'll bust some bots." With that Gorem headed the other way from the fortress, he waved them goodbye until he was out of sight. The other entered the ship, Fixit hovered over to the console and began to activate the ship, soon the ship was air born and the Gizoid steered the ship towards the north-east gate, Fixit flew the ship right up to the gate and let it hover in front of the large steel gate, the scanner above the gate frame scanned the ship, everyone beside Heavy, Bomb and Fixit for obvious reasons held their breaths. After a few seconds, the console then spoke in a robotic voice.

"Clearance codes, Strike ship #782, dock in hanger 901." They all let go of their breath as Fixit flew the ship through the gates. Once inside, the Chaotix could now see numerous Gizoids and vehicles station around the fortress, they watched as a platoon of Gizoids walked past them, all armed with the same blaster. As Fixit flew the ship closer to the hanger, Knuckles suddenly felt something, a familiar energy.

"Guys, I'm sensing something," the echidna said, the other besides Fixit turned towards him, he closed his eyes and stretched out his right hand, "it feels familiar," he slowly walked up to Fixit, "Fixit, take a right," Fixit not sure why but did as he was told, as they got closer to the fortress the feeling got stronger, "this thing I'm sensing…it feels like," Knuckles eye open wide in shock "A Chaos Emerald!?"Fixit immediately halt the ship causing it to come a sudden stop which rock it, the ship hover directly in front of fortress wall, the other gasped in shock before the sudden stop which cost most of them to nearly fall over, after recovering their balance Mighty spoke.

"A Chaos emerald? Here? How?" Knuckles turned to the armadillo, "I don't know how, when and why it's here but what I do know that we need to take it." He then turned to Fixit, "Fixit ram the wall!"

"Wha!" Fixit yelled not believing what he just heard, "You want to what!" "Just do it!" Fixit tried to protest but grumbled, "Fine!" he then pressed a few buttons on the console and hovered the ship back until it was roughly in a good yard, "Hold on everyone, this could get bumpy." He said as he activated the thrusters to maximum powers.

From the outside, numerous Gizoids began to gather around the ship, most aimed their blaster's at the ship as it wasn't following its designated route to the hanger, they then watch as the ship slowly backed away from the wall and assumed that the pilot had a glitch in its programming but before one of them could activate their comn link to the pilot, the ship suddenly activated it's thrusters and rammed straight into the fortress wall, sending derby everywhere several Gizoids were crushed by the falling rubble, due to impact the ship had become cripple as it's thrusters were damaged and the ship seemed to have rammed into what appeared to be an assembly hall, the ships descended at an alarming rate but it's forward momentum has yet to be hindered, soon the ships underbelly made contact with the floor and skid across the assembly hall, it made a loud screech as it skid, it eventually came to a stop when the front of the ship slammed into another wall.

Soon numerous Gizoids armed with blaster enter the now slightly destroyed assembly hall, they slowly approach the ship, the right side door open and before they could even aim their blasters, Espio ran out the door and threw three kunai's and shuriken's each kunai and shuriken were soon embedded into six different Gizoids, striking them in the dead center of their heads killing them instantly, soon the other ran out the same door and charge at the Gizoids who now open fired on them.

Soon the assembly hall became an all-out battlefield, Heavy consistently threw Bomb at several groups of Gizoids that approach them, Mighty using his strength smashed any Gizoid that were foolish enough to attack him head-on, Charmy and Ray flew around the battle, Ray sky-diving at any unsuspecting Gizoid and stabbing them in the chest, Charmy flew straight into a group of Gizoids and zipped around them causing them to shoot each other and when there was only one left, the young bee would stab the last Gizoid in the neck and move on to the next group, Espio kept running all over the assembly hall, he would throw kunais and shurikens at numerous Gizoids and when he closer to them he would draw out his blade and slash them to pieces, Moss would use his staff to deflect every incoming shot that came his way, when the Gizoids tried to attack him in melee combat the sloth swayed his body in a certain motion that was similar to a river flowing as he redirected each Gizoid attack to themselves, Relic hid behind some derby and fired her crossbow at her attackers, Fixit stayed with her, Tilly fired several shots of compressed air at several Gizoids sending them flying backwards.

Suddenly one appeared behind her, it pulled out a small handle from its waist and an energy blade formed, Tilly turned around in time to see the blade being lifted up in the air but she had no time to dodge, just before the bot could swing its blade at Tilly, its arms were suddenly grabbed at the elbows, standing the immobilized Gizoid was Vector, his yellow eyes had become feral slits, he then slowly started to pull on both arms of the Gizoid, the sounds of metal being stretch, circuits tearing apart and sparks of electricity could be heard from the Gizoid until Vector completely tore off the Gizoid's arm and then used the them to smash the Gizoid's head. He then let go the arms, pick up the Gizoid corpse and toss it aside, he then walked up to Tilly who was slightly shaken.

"Watch yourself rookie," he said as walked passed her and proceeded to grab another Gizoid, he held it up in the air by the chest, "you've always need to watch and be aware of your surroundings." He then open his jaws wide and chomp down on the Gizoid's head crushing it completely, he then tore the head off the its body and spat it out from his mouth before tossing the body and three other Gizoids nearby. Tilly taking in his words nodded and proceeds to head over to her brother's direction to help him. Knuckles kept mowing down every Gizoids that got in his way, he charged at group that consisted of seven Gizoids, he ran straight at the first Gizoid, he pulled his right fist back and when he was in striking range he slammed his fist forward at the Gizoid's chest sending it flying backwards hitting another Gizoid behind it, the force was so great that both Gizoids broke apart, without missing a beat Knuckles quickly turn to his right and delivered a left cross to the second Gizoid face, the power behind the punch caused some parts of the Gizoid's face to break off, he then crouch down, curled into a ball and quickly rolled to the right avoiding laser fire from three Gizoids of the group, he then did a spin dash at a Gizoid on his right, slamming it in the back and as he uncurled his body, he gripped his fist together and slammed them down on the same Gizoid's back crushing it.

He quickly stood up and charged two Thunder arrows in his hands, he then launched them at the two of the three Gizoids that were shooting him, as he launched them, Knuckles noticed that his Thunder Arrows were oddly longer and bigger then they usually are, but what surprise him was the arrow heads of his attacks suddenly split into three forming the shape of a trident, the two tridents pierce the Gizoids in the chest before dispersing leaving behind three puncher holes in the two Gizoids chest before falling over. With one Gizoid remaining, Knuckles charged at it, his fist raised and running at a rapid pace, the Gizoid started shooting at the echidna but kept missing, it then threw its blaster aside and drew its energy blade and charge at Knuckles, when both were in each other striking range the Gizoid swung its blade horizontally at the echidna, Knuckles noticed this and smirk, he grabbed and toss his hat up before ducking down avoiding the blade, in a single swift motion, his tighten his right fist and immediately uppercut the Gizoid, his fist erupted into flames as he punched the Gizoids chin, the Gizoid was sent flying straight into the air before slamming the ceiling of the assembly hall and being wedge deep into the concrete ceiling, Knuckles hat slowly floated down before he grabbed it and place it back on his head.

Knuckles looked up happy with his work turn around and find another group of Gizoids to smash, just as he was about to take a step, he immediately stop, his eye grew wide, he suddenly felt a humongous source of powers, he looked around at his team and noticed that their eyes were wide as well indicating that they too felt it as well. He looked up at the wedge Gizoid in the ceiling and noticed that cracks were starting to form around it, then all of a sudden the same area exploded when a blast of light purple energy shot out from the ceiling, the Chaotix shielded their eyes with their arms from the blast, as it subsided they removed their arms and saw a large gaping hole in the ceiling. Then they saw a figure descending down from the hole, a white echidna, his eyes are a solid shade of light blue, He wore a purple outfit with yellow decals and possesses a glowing z-shaped symbol on his chest, in his right hand was a midnight black staff with purple outlining's on it and attached to the top of the staff was… a chaos emerald, more specifically the red chaos emerald. The echidna slowly descended until his feet touched the ground.

"So you are the ones that dare attack **my** fortress?" he asked, his voice is deep, elderly and had hints of insanity (Sonic: Just to let everyone know, yes we can tell if someone has lost their marbles. Rotor: We've been fighting so many lunatics that we can tell if some is one by their voices. Sally: It's been very useful and helpful skill for us. Me: Oi don't just pop up like this!), he pointed his staff at the Chaotix.

"I'm gonna assume that your 'Grandmaster' Ix?" Knuckles asked as he got into a fighting stance, the others following his example. The echidna, now known as Ix glared at them as if he had a grudge against them.

"Guys, is it me or is he looking at us like we've been his nemesis for years?" Charmy whispered to the others.

"So, you are all from the other world?" he asked his voice dripping with hatred.

"Yeah what if we are?" Mighty said, Ix turned to the armadillo, his glare intensify, he pointed his staff at the red armadillo and then a blast of light purple energy came out from the emerald, the blast hit Might in the chest sending him flying backwards, he slammed into the cripple ship.

"Mighty!/Brother!" Ray and Tilly yelled. Knuckles and the others growled at Ix, soon they all charged at him.

"Your world is full of corruption," he said as he dodge a right cross from Knuckle and kneed the echidna in the stomach knocking out the wind from his stomach, "It's people only know barbaric lives," Ix continued as he grabbed Knuckles by his dreadlock and toss him to Moss, who caught the echidna but both were sent back when Ix launched his variant of Knuckles Thunder Arrows, "but that will all change," he dodge a throwing knife courtesy of Charmy, he then teleported behind the bee, "I shall transcend to your world and cleanse it," he grabbed the bee's head and sky dive down slamming Charmy's face into the ground, Espio threw a kunai at Ix but it missed as Ix teleported away, "I shall become its savior," he appeared behind Espio and slam the back of his staff into the chameleons back and grabbed his neck lifting him off the ground, Espio gasping for air, "I will purify it of its destructive nature, I shall rule over it," he then noticed Ray and Tilly charging at him, he toss Espio at them causing all three to fall over, "with this emerald of power I shall be God of a new era!"

"A god, you're a god alright," Vector said as he Mighty, who just recovered charged at the echidna with this fist pulled back, "God of nothing!" Mighty finished as they swung their fist at Ix, he dodges both attack and pointed his staff at them and fired another blast of purple energy at them. Relic aim her crossbow at Ix as did Heavy with Bomb, as she lined her shot and was about to press the trigger and Heavy was about to throw, Ix teleported again, the two and Fixit began frantically looking for the echidna, Ix appeared behind them and fired several thunder arrows at them knocking them down.

Ix then teleported to his original position, he raised his staff, then a light purple aura began to form around the emerald, soon all of the Chaotix to had the same aura form around them as well, Ix using the emerald to lift levitate them off the ground.

"Fools, you dare challenge the power that allowed me to achieve my ruling for over a decade? Rubbish!" he then snapped his fingers and more Gizoids entered what's left of the assembly hall, Ix then separated Fixit, Heavy and Bomb from the rest of the Chaotix, "Guards brings these fools to the dungeon with the rest of their 'kind'," he then pointed with his staff at the three he separated, "and brings these to the construction line to be reprogramed."

"As you command Grandmaster Ix." The Gizoids said in unison.

Not long later Knuckles, Vector and the others were taken to another part of the fortress each force to wear handcuff made of energy, the Gizoids that 'escorted' them came to a halt once they reach a large sliver steel door, a Gizoid pressed its hand over what appeared to be a hand scanner, after a few seconds a beep was heard and the doors started to open, behind the door revealed a large room with numerous prison cells, roughly over five hundred prison cells were in the room, the cell bars were made of a kind of blue energy that kept it's prisoners in, but the Chaotix were more focus on the prisoners because in the prison cells they could see different species, some were a green slime like creature, another was black-armored giants, mainly composed of blue crystalline energy, small pink and black floating psychic jellyfish/manta-like creatures but the most common were rock like being, chameleons wearing similar clothing to Espio and…echidnas wearing black bodysuits or black robes or ordinary clothing. They kept walking until the Gizoids stopped them when they reach a cell, the energy bars faded and the Gizoids shoved them into the cells, the handcuff deactivated and before they could retaliate the bars reactivated, the Gizoids soon left leaving the Chaotix alone with the other prisoners, Knuckles tried to grip the energy bar but as he touched it he was zapped forcing his hand away. Enrage he walked over to the cell wall and slammed his fist against it, he then continued to let his anger out on the steel wall.

"God Dammit, that Ix, when I get my hands on him I swear I'm gon-"

"Knuckles?" said a voice cutting the red echidna from his rant, the voice was feminine but to him it was familiar, as if he heard it before, he turned around to face the source of the voice, he now noticed the other prisoners in the cell his team was place, in it was a mobian kangaroo, female koala, wombat, emu, platypus, bee, a large armour like being, a slime creature, a being made out of rock, two female chameleon, one was pink her attire was exactly identical, other older purple chameleon who looked exactly like Espio wore the same vest as well while underneath was a green kunoichi outfit with yellow trim, a red sash at the waist, studded bands at the wrists and ankles, and sandals and three echidnas.

The first echidna is an orange female echidna a peach muzzle and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter, each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side. She has seven dreadlocks with a lighter zigzag pattern near the ends hanging from around her head, noticeably shorter than Knuckles', which may be caused by her headband, and a small, black nose and zigzag tail. She wore what appears to be a form-fitting, all-body, grey and black combat uniform with possible additional armor plating on the upper chest and back with a pair of black and light-grey armored boots, with an iridescent pink strip running down the thigh and toe, the second one is a female as well but her fur was red like Knuckles, she wore a black shirt, pants and shoes, her some of her dreadlock looked robotic and the last echidna is a pink echidna with violet eyes, purple-tipped bangs, her left foremost dreadlock is fully robotic, and the others sport various metallic plates, rings and wires. Her gloves are mitt-like with the first finger on each separated. She wears a black tank top with teal padding on the left side, a yellow-orange belt and large, mechanical-looking teal boots. Her left arm is fully covered in metal rings.

"Knuckles is that really you?" the pink one asked, her voice to Knuckles but her voice felt so familiar to him, he then suddenly grip his head in pain as memories from the previous realty forced their way into his mind, he could see various moment of him and the pink echidna in front him spending their time together. When the memories stop, Knuckles let go of his head, he looked at the pink echidna with his eyes wide open.

"J-J-Julie-Su?" was all he asked.


	6. CHTX (Reunion Part 2)

**Me: Well I've been thinking.**

 **Griff: Really? *Sarcasm* and what would that be?**

 **Me: Sarge…Shot Griff please.**

 **Sarge: Now that is an order I can work with. *Cocks his shotgun* come here dirtbag!**

 **Griff: Gah! *gets shot* WHY!?**

 **Fox: SO what are you really thinking about?**

 **Me: Writing a story about Characters from the Naruto universe watching the Naruto-verse or an Overwatch fic.**

 **Sly: …Really?**

 **?: I have to agree with Sly.**

 **Me*Turns around to see two armoured figures standing behind me* : Ah glad you both could make it Agent Washington, Agent Carolina.**

 **: What did you actually think we let those idiots out of our sight? *Pointing at the Red's and Blues' and Doc***

 **: Besides this feel more like a vacation from the usual things we do.**

 **Me: Cool, I hope you two lovebirds fit in. (I totally ship them ;) ) *Both agents blush under their helmets.***

 **Adam: Wow cool real life space marines! Awesome!**

 ***Picks up Adam*: Aw are you a cute little fella~ *Adam blushes***

 **Me: Well with that done, one with the show!**

* * *

-x-x-x- (Mobius, Angel Island, Mountain range)

Back on the island, stone golem 13 and 9 were patrolling the mountain area of the island, the two were just reach the peak of the largest mountain when suddenly they felt a sudden energy surge, then above them they saw a few sparks of Chaos electricity before a bright aurora flash of light blinded them, a loud thud was heard before the light faded away. Once the golems gained their vision 9 noticed a figure laying down in front of them, when they got closet they saw an…echidna, a red male echidna, roughly in his 40's, he wore tribal clothing and had a grey goatee and eyebrows.

"Well, this was unexpected." 9 spoke, his voice sounded roughly like a young male adult. He turned to his partner, "Fliss we should bring him back and report this when Gorem and Grandmaster Knuckles return."

"Agreed, Jenkins" 13 now named Fliss, her voiced was like a young female adult but it sounded like she spoke through a computer, she then grabbed her com device from her hip "Base, this is 9 and 13 reporting in, we found an unknown entity on our patrol but entity is unconscious, request for preparation for infirmary, over."

"Understood, 9 and 13, request granted," a voice came over her radio, "please return to HQ."

"Understood 29." She then put her radio back to her hip, Jenkins picked the unconscious echidna and the pair walked down the mountain, however they didn't see a Genesis Portal closing not too far away from them.

-Ix Fortress, Prison block-

"J-J-Julie-Su?" was all he asked. He saw the pink echidna now known as Julie-Su started to cry and ran up to him, she then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, Knuckles on his part was still shock at his sudden memory rush, hesitant but he return the hug.

"I just knew you would find us, I just knew it." Julie-Su said as some tears escaped her eyes, Knuckles unsure what to say, he just remain quite for a few more seconds before the let each other go. Julie-Su wiped the tears away she then finally notices Knuckles slightly different attire which confused her a bit.

Vector was approached by the other mobian besides the bee as she flew over to Charmy, Vector eyes zipped around as he stared at the group in front of him, for a brief moment his eyes grew wider as memories began to flood his mind, memories of his previous self, bits of his childhood where he was with the koala and platypus, when he was older meeting the platypus and koala again but this time with the rest of their teammates. He shook his head a bit trying to clear his mind a bit.

"Hey Vec, been a while since we've seen ya." The koala said, based on his memories, he remembers her name is Barby. Vector stared at her for a few moment before looking past her and at her teammates, he soon remembered their names, he knew that kangaroo's name as Walt Wallabee, he is the leader of the team, beside him is a wombat named Stu, the platypus name is Duck "Bill" Platypus and the last member was hippie wearing emu by the name of Guru.

"Yes…it's good to see you too…Barby." He spoke as carefully as he could, he knew that he was on thin ice at the moment and he needed to tread lightly on the situation. Barby and Bill noticed their old childhood friend's behaviour, they looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They knew something wasn't right.

For Espio his gaze was locked solely on the older Chameleon, he slowly walked towards her, then he stopped a few inches away from her as the pink chameleon stepped in between them, she glared at Espio while keeping a defence stance acting as a shield for the older chameleon.

"Halt you shall not take a step further," she spoke in a similar style as him, Espio slowly turn towards her, this caused the pink chameleon to flinch a bit, their eyes locked in to one another, she squinted her's as his eyes were…familiar to her, she just couldn't remember where she has seen them.

"Liza," Espio said as he formed a faint smile, he then turn to the older chameleon, "Vigil, the bride of Constant, current head of the Shinobi clan. You both don't know how long I've been waiting for a long time to see you both again." The two chameleon's eyes grew wider in shock and disbelief.

"That voice…it can't be…" said the older chameleon now known as Vigil, she slowly stretched out her hand and gently placed it on Espio's right cheek, "Espio-kun?"

Espio placed his right hand on her's and small tears trail down his face, "Hello mother."

"Oh Espio, my son, my little shinobi." Vigil said as she embraces her son. Charmy and Ray who were watching the reunion of mother and son were in tears by the touching moment, Mighty passed them both some tissue.

"But that's impossible!" Liza yelled in disbelief, "we have only been here for six whole months in captivity, forgive for my rudeness Vigil-same but this young man can't possibly your son, he is too old. Espio was 18 when we were banished here." Espio and Vigil soon let each other go, Espio couldn't help but chuckle, he remembered that Liza was originally older than him by 3 years.

"You always were a bit protective about mother's safety Liz-chan. All will be answered soon," he took a quick glance at Vector; the crocodile gave him a quick nod, to which he nodded back, "but for now I must return back to my original." This made everyone including his teammates besides Vector to look at him confused to what he said, Vigil's and Liza's eye grew wide as they understood what he meant, 'Espio' closed his eyes for a moment before opening them now revealing completely pitch black eyes before he started to dissolve.

Knuckles quickly turned to Vector wanting answers, before he could say anything Vector beat him to it. "Before we left Angler Island, specifically after the meeting."

\- (Flashback)-

"Espio, we need to talk." Was all the crocodile said. Espio stared at him for a moment before nodding. Vector then walked back into the meeting room and sat back down on his seat, Espio doing the same.

"What is it Vector?"

"Espio, you're not going to be with us on this mission." Espio narrowed his eyes as he glared at the crocodile, not understanding what he meant.

"Would you mind elaborate on what you mean?"

"I'll need you to create a durable Yami clone with its eyes under an illusion to look like yours while you hide in our shadows." Vector locked his hands together and rested his elbows on the table, "You're our insurance, back-up plan and above all our trump card incase things go south." Espio's glared slowly loosen and he simply sighs.

"Very well. If that is all I need to prepare." Espio got up and left the meeting room.

\- (Flashback End)-

"Vector! Why didn't you tell us about this!?" Knuckles ask/shouted, ever since he first meet the crocodile, Vector always had a thence to plan out other things and not tell anyone else. Vector merely shrugged.

"Not my style, beside you should have at least expected me to plan ahead Knux." Vector said in a-matter-of-fact tone, to which Knuckles groan. "This however gives us some time to tell them" points at Julie-Su and the others Mobians and aliens in the cell, "about all that they missed."

"Missed…what?" Julie-Su asked, Knuckles stared at her, he noticed that the other Mobians were asking for answers as well, heck even the Mobians form the nearby cells lean closer to listen.

"Fine, alright where do I started…"

-x-x-x- (Ix fortress, Research/construction line facility)

After being separated from their team, Fixit, Heavy and Bomb were brought to what appeared to a large room roughly 6 feet wide and tall, the room looked like a mixed between a research lab as there were various lab equipment's and a manufacturing/construction facility as there was assembly line. Then they noticed something, a sight that haunted them to their core system, in the room were various robots either destroyed, half open, or dismantle scattered all over the room. The ten Gizoids that brought them pushed them into the room, they walked past several piles of dismantle robots.

"Beep." Bomb whimpered, clearly not liking their situation.

"I agree brother. I don't like it either." Heavy replied.

"What are you going to do to us?" Fixit asked, his voice clearly scared as he spoke. The Gizoid beside him then spoke.

"You shall be reprogram to serve Lord Ix. The other units shall be dismantled and studied to improve current models." It said. This made the three gasp in shock. Soon they stopped when the reach a large computer station, there were various monitors and on the console had various buttons and switches. Working on the console were four Gizoids similar to the ones that brought them here but had less armour on them and had the same type of lower half as Fixit except theirs are colored solid grey.

Without warning two of the ten Gizoids grabbed Fixit arms and dragged him towards the console, one of the Gizoids (Me: Let's called them Tec-zoid cause it makes it easier to tell the different types a part. Simmons plus they all are basically a Gizoid and by giving a certain type makes referencing them much easier. Griff: You're supposed to make a simple explanation not put the readers to sleep! You loser. Simmons: I hate him so much. Me: you ain't the only one Simmons.) from the console pressed a series of button before a panel open and a wire cord with a spike at the end came out. Fixit recognized it as a data link cord which when plugged into his port on the back of his head which lock his body in place and will connect his system which would allow them to reprogram him. The Tec-zoid grabbed the cord and levitated closer to Fixit who tried to break free from his restrainers but failing.

"Preparing for Pro-" the Tec-zoid never finished as a kunai was soon imbedded in the center of its head causing the bot to fall over dropping the cord. The other Gizoids quickly turned towards the direction the kunai was launched from, they all soon aimed their rifles at…Heavy. Though this confused their logic processor as Heavy's arms were still cuffed together and based on the data they know about him so far is that he doesn't use kunai's.

Suddenly a figure jumped out from Heavy shadow shocking the bot, the figure leapt about half a feet into the air and threw three kunai's and three shurikens at the console and at the Tec-zoids. Two kunai and shurikens were imbedded into the console causing some sparks before it exploded and the last kunai and shuriken struck the two Gizoids that held Fixit in place in the neck, this caused them to let their loosen and for Fixit to be hurled into a pile of bots. The figure landed in the forms position kneeling on is right knee, the figure soon revealed to be Espio. The remaining Gizoids turned their rifles towards Espio; he then pulled out a scroll from his vest.

"Hey isn't that th-" Heavy never got to finished his sentence as Espio pulled the scroll open revealing the Kanji word for earth in the center of the scroll.

"Ninja art-Summoning No Jutsu!" he yelled as soon a large smoke screen consumed him, a single Gizoid walked closer to the smoke with its rifle ready to fire, but it was soon sent flying as a large rock fist collided with it. Soon the smoke cloud dispersed now revealing Gorem in the room with his right fist stretched outwards and Espio standing on his left shoulder with his tanno drawn.

"Alright, finally you guys called for the big guns," Gorem said joyfully, "Now it's party time!"

Fixit slowly got up, he groans as he placed on hand on his head while the other was placed on something for support. "Oh my processor, hmm what this?" he asked to himself as he turn to what his hand was using as support, leaning beside him was an incomplete robot, it's arms and legs were missing as indicated from the wires dangling from said limbs, the body was sleek indicating it was a female bot, her head was shaped similar to Gemerl with the similar tri-fin on its forehead but this bot had a screen for a face. Fixit not realizing that he had accidently activated the bot as her screen suddenly light up a lime-green color before a single purple mono-eye appeared on the screen. The two bots started at each other for a few seconds before Fixit unknowing squeezed his hand.

"Eep!" she squeak, her voice sounding like a young teenager, the two bot slowly looked down to why she squeaked, causing both bots to blush…somehow, Fixit's left hand was currently on the female bot's left breast plate armour, speaking of breast plate armour her's was a slightly bulky piece that had a large red shape V on it. (Me: It's similar to the Great Mazinger chest with the V included but you know female version. Adam: Hooray robots!)

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." He said as he quickly pulled his hand back and started bowing repeatedly at her.

"Umm…okay I guess?" she said not really understanding the situation in fact she looked around and tilted her head, "Umm…where am I? And who are you?" she asked.

"Oh where are my manner? My name is Fixit the Gizoid and we are in manufacturing room of sorts that belongs to an evil dictator by the name of Ix. And you name is?"

"Sheila, Sheila the Proto-Gizoid. Nice to meet you Kivat." She said, her mono-eye turned into an upside down U.

"It's Fixit and it's nice to meet you Sheila." He then proceed to pick her up bridal style and move out of the pile to see Espio throw a Gizoid to another one using a Judo move, Heavy who's arms are now freed from their cuff throwing Bomb at the console which soon become nothing more than a pile of scrap, Gorem smashing two Gizoids that were shooting at him with his fist. The stone giant turned his head towards the pair, he stared at them blankly for a few seconds before giving them an eye smile.

"Hey Fixit…whose your lady friend?" he asked, this caused Espio, Heavy and Bomb to turn towards them, Sheila turn towards them, she tried to wave hello at them but then realized that she has no arms.

"Hello." She said, they all turn to Fixit who began to explain how he accidently reactivated her, the first thing Heavy and Bomb did after the Gizoids explanation was flirting with her however she seem to not understand the concept as her screen soon had a question mark on it. Before the brother could do anything else Espio cleared his throat.

"You two can do this later; right now we need to head to the prison block." He spoke, seeing no objections they quickly left the room not before Heavy created nearly 400 copies of Bomb and had them completely destroy the room.

-x-x-x- (Ix Fortress, Prison block)

Knuckles had just finished explaining the situation to the Mobians and it was safe to say most were in disbelief and shock, some lean against their cell walls or they were being supported by the Kron or Zoah. Julie-Su nearly collapsed due to shock, she was being held up by her half-sister Lien-Da, based on the original Chaotix memories they knew her as one of Eggman's leaders for his Dark Egg Legion, Saffron told them that during their time in the Twilight cage, there was a lot tension with the two factions since the Dark Egg Legion still work for Eggman, then Shade, the orange echidna in their cell who became the newly appointed leader to Nocturnus clan decided that she need to end their dispute once and for all, she then had Lien-Da and Julie-Su who became the appointed leader to the Echidna tribe her in her conference room to discuss on their dispute, what the two didn't know was Shade had secretly wired the conversation so that both sides could watch it. After a while of arguing and family issue's Shade soon spoke how that they shouldn't be divided instead be united not just as a tribe but as a kind, a family. Not only Julie-Su and Lien-Da finally made peace with one another and became sister again but their two factions soon followed their example along with the Nocturnus clan. Knuckles then walked up to Julie-Su place his right hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way.

"I know it's a lot to take it, heck I still can't believe it myself," he then form a sad smile, "Honestly I'm still used to being not the last Echidna anymore, but I'll I can do is try and move forward with everything we're given." He finished as his sad smile become a reassuring one. Julie-Su and Lien-Da turned to each other before chuckling; this made Knuckles tilt his head in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" he asked.

"Your old-self wasn't the kind of guy to say something like that as he was the kind of a knucklehead." Lien-Da said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Knuckles said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Then suddenly they heard a loud explosion which caused their cells to shake from the aftershock. Everyone either lean against the wall or held on to each other to keep themselves standing, once it subsided the sirens started going off, Vector knew what was going on, he then grabbed Charmy and whispered something into the young bee's ear, which he nodded in conformation. Mighty noticed and was about to asked when he noticed Vector was about to take off his coat, the others noticed this as well and they all knew that whenever he takes of his prize coat off it would mean he was going to use 'it'.

The other not really understanding why the Chaotix were acting the way they are, the Downunda Freedom fighters turn to Vector and they along with everyone were shock at what they saw, with his coat gone, they could see the large monstrous scar that covered most of Vector's back, for those who had weak stomach held their mouth shut keeping them from throwing up. Vector then toss his coat to Tilly who caught it.

"Hold on to that for me, will ya kid." He said, getting a nodded from her.

"By the Walkers, Vector what happened mate?" Bill asked, though he and Barby didn't get along to well with the old Vector but they still cared for him.

"…Not here," he simply said as he proceeded to take off his gloves and toss them over to Ray, "I'll tell you guys later." Vector then took a deep breath; he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"What is your warrior doing?" a Zoah in their cell asked, the Zoah name is Roxas, he is the leader to the Zoah, his kind are usually an aggressive and violent race but due to the long captivity his kind finally learn to be patient especially when he was in the same cell with N'rrgal Queen, luckily Shade was there to keep the order of things, in fact thanks to her the Krog, Zoah, N'rrgal and Voxai are be live peacefully with one another or some cases tolerated each other's presence to a degree that they won't try to kill each other just petty argument from time to time.

Relic spoke "Well, the thing with Vector is that back in our world, the current reality Vector was sort of experiment back during the beginning of Eggman, a mad scientist that managed to conquered our home world before the Freedom Fighters started to take back our home, those experiments were…inhuman to say the least." She shivered just thinking about his medical report, besides being the archeologist/researcher of the group she is also the team's doctor and it was safe to say that she didn't think Eggman was so cruel and would discard life for his achievements back then.

Suddenly the ground underneath Vector started to crack, the Chaotix turned to each other and nodded, they quickly had everyone move away from Vector. Then suddenly Vector's body and arms muscles started bulking up greatly, his legs also bulked up but not as drastic as his body and arms, his claws grew longer and shaper and when he open his eyes they had become feral slits, he then let out a monstrous roar.

He then charged forward and grip the cell bars, the bars began to zap the crocodile but it didn't seem to be effecting the now monstrous brute, in fact Vector open his mouth and started to swallow the energy bars, this shocked the other besides the current Chaotix except Tilly since she never seen him do this before, five Gizoid guards noticed this and quickly gathered in front of the cell with their rifles aimed at Vector, before they could fire Charmy zipped out from the cell since the Bars were losing power and were shrinking fast, he flew a few inches above the Gizoids who looked up, Charmy stretched his left hand outwards and it started to glowing a mixture of red and blue, then one of the Gizoids felt a tug on its rifle as it was being pulled away from it, it tried to pull it back but it was pointless as the rifle was pulled out from its hand and was now in Charmy's.

"Now this is a cool looking rifle," Charmy said as he inspected it, he then aimed it towards the group of Gizoids, "Let's see what happen when I do this." He then squeezed the trigger however he didn't expect the recoil to be so great as now he was just firing randomly though he did shoot two of the five Gizoids rifle's out from their grip and kill one of them. One of the remaining Gizoids rolled out of the way and aimed its rifle at the bee, once it had locked on to the bee it was about to fire when suddenly a large shadow formed over it, the Gizoid turned around only to meet five claws digging into its face killing it instantly, Vector then tore off the Gizoid from his claw and charged at the two Gizoids that lost their rifles earlier. He grabbed both Gizoids by the head and slowly crushed them, the sound of metal slowly being compressed and glass being cracked could be heard before both bots exploded in his grip, soon the other from the cell ran out, Julie-Su and Lien-Da grabbed the dropped rifles and fired at the remaining Gizoids.

"GaAaAaAaAH!" Charmy screamed as he voiced echoed a bit due to the vibration of the rifle's recoiled, he kept shooting randomly which mostly involved shooting the energy cell bars emitter causing the bars to deactivate or killing Gizoids that were unlucky enough to get shot. "SoOoMmMEeEOooNNnEeE hHhEEllLPpp MmMeEe!"he cried out. Shade only need to take a quick glance at the bee before she started running towards…Vector who pulled his fist back as he was about to punch another Gizoid, when she was just a step away from the crocodile she leapt on her last step, she summersaulted and landed on the Vector's fist and at that exact moment the crocodile was about to thrust his fist downwards, using the brief moment Shade launched herself into the air towards Charmy while Vector caved in a Gizoid's head in, when she was close to Charmy she kicked the rifle out of the bee's hands and in a swift motion grabbed the rifle before landing on Vector left shoulder and shot a Gizoid that was sneaking behind Vector.

"Looks like you owe me one." She simply said as she hopped off Vec's shoulder. As her feet touched the ground a Gizoid suddenly leapt towards her with its energy blade activated, before she could reacted Vector's tail swiped the Gizoid's blade and hand off before slamming against its chest sending it to a cell bars getting it electrocuted.

"Now we're even." He said, his voice became deeper, he then turned around to and charge to another group of Gizoids that just arrived, Shade could have sworn she saw a smirk on Vector's jaw.

As the fighter when on, they were able to free more of the prisoners but this was meet with more armed Gizoids entering the prison block , soon they found themselves cornered by a battalion worth of Gizoids all aiming their rifles at them, Vector had just reverted back to his normal form meaning their strength has dwindled a bit, Knuckles gritted his teeth as they were not only out number even with some of the other prisoners being freed the rest were still behind bars and they were out gun.

"By the word of Grandmaster Ix, you all shall be terminated," a Gizoid spoke as it and the others aimed their rifles at them, they were currently against some of the cells and the Gizoids were vertically a line with the door.

"Umm…Knux," Mighty spoke, Knuckles turned to the armadillo and noticed that he was staring in the direction of the door, before Knuckles could ask, Mighty simply pointed at the door, confused to why he was doing this Knuckles turned towards the door as well and his eyes grew wider. The large silver steel door was slowly glowing red as if it was being heated.

"All Unit's pre-" the Gizoid Never finished as suddenly a large red-ish beam blast straight through the door and blasted all the Gizoids in the line, the Gizoids were being melted by the blast as their bodies were slowly becoming metallic liquid, when the beam finally dispersed all that was left of the Gizoids was a large pool of hot liquid metal and some remains of their bodies. Everyone that just witness had to double-take at what they just say. They turned to door that now had a large gaping hole in it, standing behind the hole was Fixit leaning against the wall behind him and another bot with a female shape with no limbs being held by Fixit by the waist, the large V on her chest was faintly glowing red before it slowly dimmer, then Espio, Heavy, Bomb who was being held by his brother and Gorem peaked their heads into the prison through the hole.

-Three minutes earlier-

Espio and his team finally arrived to the prison block after mowing down any and every Gizoid that got in their way, upon reaching the door, Espio grabbed the severed arm of one of the Gizoids they came across, he was about to place the hand on the hand scanner when suddenly another group of Gizoids arrived and one of them fired their rifle's at Espio, who dodged the shot but the hand scanner was instead hit. This caused the scanner to spark a bit before smoke come out from the bullet hole, Espio gritted his teeth before tossing the severed arm at the Gizoids and toss several shurikens at them. Heavy and Bomb assisted him by throwing bombs at them. While those three took care of their assailants, Gorem stared at the door, he walked up to it and knocked it a few time.

"Yeah, we ain't busting through this anytime soon," he spoke, Fixit and Sheila turned towards him, "this door is made of six layer of reinforce Chaos metal, not even Bomb set to his highest blast capacity would make a dent in this thing."

"Maybe I can help?" Sheila said, Gorem rotated his head 180 degrees to face her, "Listen Sheila, I'm not sure wat you can honestly do in your current condition, no offence but sure you can have a crack at it." He replied, then his body rotated as well and he stepped aside.

"None taken and thank you," she turned her mono-eye towards Fixit, "Fixat, would you please point my body towards the door." Fixit, turned towards her, "My name is Fixit, and sure…why?" he asked as he held Sheila in front of him, he was secretly blushing as he held her from the waist.

"Well, I was running a system checkup and I found an interesting function that was still functioning," she said as suddenly they heard a high pitch computerized squeak and soon the V on Sheila's chest started to glow, "What th- initiating HIGH OUTPUT BEAM FIRE." She suddenly spoke in a more computer-like voice for that last bit, then a large red beam blast was fired out from Sheila's chest and blasted the door, the sudden force caused Fixit to slam his back against the wall behind them. The other reactions were as follow:

"Holy Walker's riding a unicycle in a dress!" Gorem shouted in surprised, it he was so shock he fell on his behind.

"WTF!?" Heavy yelled.

"BEEP!" was Bomb's response.

"…I'm in state of mind where things like this aren't worth giving a damn about…great now I'm sounding like Vector." Espio said in annoyance for that last part.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT THIS!?" Fixit yelled.

"I HAD NO IDEA I COULD DO THIS!" Sheila shouted back.

-x-x-x- (Present time)

"Knux, guys you're all alright." Gorem said happily as he walked in, completely ignoring the other echidna's and species in the room, "So did you find the rest of your kind yet?"

"Ugh…Gorem?" Charmy said but was ignored as the stone golem went on, "I mean it a lot to take in being the only echidna for the last one thousand years,"

"Gorem?" Ray said.

"Being in hibernation for that long can be rough on someone believe I know after I was made in about the same time frame,"

"Gorem?" Mighty said.

"and don't get me started on being the reincarnation of the Legendary trinity, so no pressure and all. Heck you won't tell them about being the Grandmaster of the all echidnas' on Mobius after being appointed the title by the Walkers themselves, so just act cool and play the regula-"

"GOREM!" Knuckles yelled in frustration. Gorem was about to retort when turned his head slightly to see Julie-Su and Lien-Da staring at him in shock, their mouth gaping open and their eyes grew wide, he slowly rotated his head a full 360 and finally realized the other echidnas' and other species in the area.

"…Whoops," before he could say anything else, Knuckles uppercut the stone golem, the forced behind the punch was so strong it sent Gorem a few feet in the air before he crash back down. "Owww."

"That big boulder head can't learn to shut up and listen," Knuckles mutter to himself, he then felt a sudden chill down his spine, he slowly turned around to meet the glare of Julie-Su, Lien-Da and another female echidna, who was older than them, she wore a yellow dress and her dreadlocks were similar to Lien-Da, he remember her as Lara-Le…his birth mother in the previous reality but still his mother, "Umm…"

"Knuckles~" Julie-Su said a bit too sweetly, every male in the area knew that kind of voice when a women speaks to well, it always meant they were doomed, "It seems that you left out some details during your explanation~" Lien-Da finished.

"Umm…okay I may have left out a few little details," He said as sweat drip down his forehead, he really preferred if the two half-sister were enemies at this moment instead of double teaming against him. "Sweetie you know it's not nice to hide things from your mother~" Lara-le said, Knuckles defiantly didn't like it when his own mother was in on it as well. Shade noticing this decided to intervene but was to slow as Vector stood between the three females with his coat and gloves back on.

"Ladies, right now we don't have time for the twenty questions games, I would highly suggest that we put this conversation to the side for a now and focus on our current situation." Vector spoke, the three echidna's turned to each other, Vector's words running through their heads, they nodded.

"Fine/Very well/I supposed we can discuss this later." They replied. Knuckles let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Vec, I owe you one for this." Vector just shrugged, "It was nothings. Besides, don't thank me just yet," he said as a grin creep on his jaws, "I'm only delaying the inedible." Knuckles just gulped as he slowly walked over to Gorem to check if he was okay. Just as he left Shade walked up to the crocodile, "You diffused that situation effectively and with those two that's quite a feat."

"It was nothing honestly, I've diffused situations far more worst then this." He spoke genuinely, Shade smirk, "Perhaps you could tell me some of those tales over lunch sometimes." Vector stared at her silent for a few seconds, within those few seconds he quickly analyzed her body motion and muscle movement, at the moment he could tell if she was joking or she meant what she said. He only responded with a nod.

Fixit was currently crying a stream of tears…again somehow; he pulled Relic into a very tight bear hug, the Gizoid or going by his actual class Tech-zoid but that was unimportant, he was just happy to see her and the others again. "Um Fixit," Charmy said, "Not want to ruin the reunion for you but who is she?" he gestured to Sheila who was now attached to his back. He then explained the even that he, Heavy and Bomb went through before arriving.

"So…" Gorem started, this caught the rest of the Chaotix attention, "Do we have a plan on getting out of here?" Vector then spoke.

"In matter a fact, I have a plan." He said, he turned around to face Shade, who was currently talking to the leaders of the other species, "Hey Shade! We need to discuss something with you." He called out, she turned towards them for a moment, and he turned back to the other leaders before walking towards them.

"Yes, you said you need to discuss something with me?" she asked, with a hint of curiosity in her voice and body language.

"We have a plan, it's divided into two halves, we need you to take everyone here, Moss, Tily, Fixit and Sheila to the hanger bay and take it from Ix's forces. Those vehicles are for our escape," he then gestured to the rest of the Chaotix "We'll head to Ix's throne room and confront him, that emerald he has is something we need to get out of this world."

"What's so important about that emerald he has, that you **must** get it from him?" she imprecise the 'must' in her word, it had a hint of question, curiosity and a bit of a demanding tone to it. Vector glance over to Knuckles, the Echidna thought for a moment before he turned to Shade.

"Shade, that emerald is known as a Chaos Emerald, it's one of seven, each emeralds holds indefinite power within them. The power Ix gained, it's when one channels the power of the Chaos energy in the emeralds." Knuckles explained.

"So what you're saying is, the emerald that Ix has attached to his staff is the source of his new powers," she said, gaining a nodded from Knuckles, "and without it he will just be his regular self am I correct?" gaining another nod from him "Then we should destroy it instead, with that kind of power, it mustn't fall into the hands of a similar madman like Ix or worse!"

"The emeralds are indestructible," Knuckles said, with a slight annoyed voice, "If they could be destroyed, didn't you think we've destroyed them by now. Besides, we need the emerald to get back to Mobius anyway so either way we'll have to confront Ix anyway. Shade, we've known each other for more than a few hours but I need you to trust us," he said, placing his left hand on her shoulder, "Can we count on you?"

Shade stared at him, it was true that she only meet him for several hours, in all honesty she barely knowns him as she didn't really talked to him or his teammates besides Vector, he interested her, in a way she can't really put to words at the moment. "Alright," Knuckles was about to say something when she held her right hand up, stopping in his tracks "But I want someone I know to go with you." She pointed towards Julie-Su, Lien-Da and Saffron who was talking currently talking with "They won't be much a problem will they?"

Knuckles turns towards them, than back to her as a smile form on his face, "Oh they won't be a problem at all." Shade smiled back, "Good, now I'll tell the others about your plan," she turns around and was about to head back to the other leader but stopped for a moment, she turned her head sideways "Good luck." She said before heading off. With that Knuckles turns towards his team, who all gave him a nodded, then Julie-Su, Lien-Da and Saffron joined them, the three now armed with destroyed Gizoids laser rifle's, Knuckles explained their plan to the two half-sisters and bee, they nodded before a another group of Gizoids arrived in front of the entrance. Before they could even aim, Shade and her forces open fired on the Gizoids destroying them.

"Now it's the time, the time for us to rise up from our unjustified imprisonment and fight back against Ix! Are you with me?!" She asked/shouted, she received shouts of agreement as some of them picked up the laser rifles from the recently destroyed Gizoids "Alright, everyone head for the Hanger bay, we need to capture it so we can escape!" She then led the charge out.

"For our Ancestors! Charge!" an echidna from the Nocturnus randomly yelled, who wore a similar attire as Shade but for a male echidna but his had red stripes and outlines allover, everyone turned towards him before shrugging it off and left the prison block.

Chaotix along with Julie-Su, Lien-Da and Saffron headed towards another direction, they ran down a series of pathways heading towards Ix throne room. As they head down each corridor they were greeted with security Gizoids, they open fired on our heroes but quickly meet their ends as the Chaotix smashed their way through them, leaving piles of scrap metal behind. Soon everyone left the prison block, leaving behind nothing more than empty cells and scrapped Gizoids remains, a sudden flash of light aluminized the room as a swirling portal of Mobius formed in the room, and then a gigantic mechanical suit of armour walked out the portal. Its eyes glowing yellow scanned the room, when it indicated that there was no life, it signaled something towards the portal. Then a smaller figure walked out from the portal, it was a hedgehog, with what appears to be a holstered sword in it scabbard. Once the hedgehog walked out from the portal it closed on itself.

"Sir," the larger figure spoke; it looked down towards the hedgehog, "I had run the calculations, by my analysis we would have retrieve the emerald from Ix in exactly 90 different approaches and we would only need exactly 3 minutes and 0.19 seconds in each scenario. But that begs the question…why haven't we?"

As it finished a group of roughly fifteen armed Gizoids entered the prison, all of them aimed their weapons at the pair. The larger figure took a step forward and was about to engaged them but was stopped when the hedgehog held his left hand up.

"Patience is a virtue my friends, besides" the hedgehog said as he drew his sword, his voice was similar to Sonic except it was older, more mature and slightly deeper than the blue blur's voice, "if we do things too fast, then we'll miss and the pleasures of all the little distraction and it would ruin all the fun."

-x-x-x-

With the Chaotix, they were almost at there, Ix's throne room was not too far now, the only thing that stood in their way was the horde of Gizoids firing their weapons at them. They hid behind the corner to avoid the barraged of laser, they were currently pinned down. Charmy, Espio, Relic, Julie-Su and Lien-Da would often step ut from their covered and fire their rifles, and arrows or throw their knives, kunais and shurikens at the Gizoids, taking down one or two of them but the constant barrage the Gizoids fired made it difficult for them.

' _At this rate we'll never get to Ix like this!'_ Knuckles thought to himself, trying to think of somethings that takes down all of the Gizoids without getting him or his teammates badly injured or killed. Then an idea sprung to his head. "Vector! Mighty!" He yelled grabbing said name's attentions, "Vulcan Strike combo!"

" Understood / Right." They said respectfully.

"Vulcan what?" Saffron asked out loud, Julie-Su and Lien-Da hah mentally asked the same question.

The three watched as Knuckles and Mighty stood in front of Vector, they watched as Vector's gloves transformed into silver grey metallic gauntlets with what appears to be a gauge on them. Knuckles and Mighty both started to performed a spin dash where the stood. Then vector grabbed them, still charging their spin, and threw them at the first pair of Gizoids he could see, with a good toss they landed a powerful strike on the Gizoids destroying them instantly. Then Knuckles and Mighty release their spin dash at Vector, who had his fist up ready. When Knuckles was about a few inches away, vector swung his fist at the first red ball that came at him and send it back to the direction of the Gizoids where another one bit the dust, he did the same process with Mighty and repeated the process continuously. With each strike the process was getting faster and faster, this amazed the girls at the effective, efficient and destructive technique.

When they were finished, there was only one remaining Gizoid left, Knuckles decided to try something, something he pick up when they first arrived. He then charge some Chaos energy into his left hand, he pulled it back as if he was going to throw a spear.

"Thunder Trident!" he yelled as he thrusted his left hand forwards, launching a yellow trident made of Chaos energy, the trident pierce the Gizoid's head and body, the force behind the trident was so great it caused the Gizoid's body to be lifted off the ground before it was pinned against the door.

"Knuckles, when did you learn to do that?" Mighty asked, impressed by his friend/leader's new techniques.

"Honestly Mighty, I think that move is an evolved version of my Thunder Arrows," he explained, "I think it was because of that energy bolt that struck us, I think that it gave us more power."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little different," Mighty said, Charmy then cut in, "Me too. I think my magnetism and polarity abilities got a boost too, since I could control them a little better." He admitted, Vector didn't say anything but his eye's clearly said the same thing, "I think its best we worry about these new boosts of power later." Espio spoke, they turned to the chameleon and nodded, and then they turned towards the door that opens to Ix's throne room. Knuckles took a deep breath before he punched the doors open.

"Ix, we've come for you!" He shouted as he and the rest of them ran into the room. They entered the throne room, it was as big and wide as the throne room at Castle Acorn, whoever the them was more futuristic as the whole room was made of metal and had dark ocean blue lights, his throne was like something a demon lord would have in RPG's. Ix sat on his throne, slowly lifting his head, casting his gaze on them, he squinted his eyes and glare harden as his eyes started to glow a dark purple color.

"I see my message wasn't clear enough for you," Ix's voice filled with rage, "Not only you and your group single handedly disrupted my empire and released those 'vermin' out from their cages," Ix referred his former-prisoners as vermin, as if they were mindless creature, this not only boiled the blood of Julie-Su, Lien-Da and Saffron since he referred them as vermin but also the Chaotix since he referred other life beneath him as if he is a superior life form, not even Shadow was as bad as this when they first meet him as he kept referring himself as the Ultimate lifeform.

"You know what Ix," Knuckles said, his voice dripping in anger, "I think it time some beat some realty into that thick skull of yours." Slamming his namesake together, the other got into a fighting stance. Ix growled at them, but that growl quickly became a chuckle as he rose up from his throne.

"So it seems I must educate you on who is truly superior," Ix then raised his staff, the emerald now covered in corrupted Chaos Energy "Then I'm happy to oblige!" then a blast of Chaos energy shot out from the emerald heading straight for them. They quickly moved out of the way and spread out in the throne room Julie-Lu, Saffron, Lien-Da and Charmy hid behind one of the pillars on the left side of the room, Mighty, Ray and Espio took cover behind one on the right side, Knuckles and Vector both hid behind a pillar on the left and right respectively. Ix continually fired blast of Chaos Energy at them, decided that he had enough, Mighty moved away from his cover and charge straight for Ix, Ix stopped his assault, his entire body then started emitting a dark purple aura, his body soon levitated a few inches of the ground before he shot straight at Mighty. Mighty pulled back his left arm, formed a fist and when he and Ix few only several inches away, Mighty shot his fist forward only for it to be caught by Ix before he flung the armadillo behind him, Mighty crashed into Ix's throne.

Then Julie-SU, Lien-Da and Saffron open fired on Ix, who raised his staff creating a Chaos Energy shield protecting him from their shots, Charmy pulled out his knife and ran at the echidna, he was accompanied by Ray with his sword extended and Espio with his tanto drawn as well, the trio lifted their blades and slash down on Ix at the same time, but Ix used his staff and block all three of their attacks. Ix then swat the trio away with Chaos enhance strength, Espio summer saluted and landed perfectly into a kneeling position due to his years of shinobi training, Ray was caught by Vector Charmy wasn't as lucky as his two teammates as he slammed intone of the pillars, the force of the impact caused the a very visible bent on the pillar, Ix then teleported in front of the bee and grabbed him by the neck with his left hand, he lifted the bee off the ground.

"Gah!" Charmy cried as his neck is slowly being crushed, his faced clearly showed his pain, Ix just grins as he slowly choked the life out from him.

"Charmy!" Saffron yelled as she aimed her riffle at Ix's back, she was about to shot but Julie-Su pushed the barrel down.

"Careful, you might hit Charmy by mistake."

Charmy gripped Ix's hand, trying to break free from his hold. Vector growled and charged at Ix, he pulled his right arm back, his gauntlet glowing a mixture of light green and dark green energy surrounding it, he swung his fist at Ix's head only to for him to miss as Ix teleported away with Charm in hand, Vector fist punch through the bent pillar completely puncturing the pillar, he pulled his fist back, though his arm did get a few scratched from the metal shards, Vector turned around to see Ix floating a few inches from the ground in his former position with Charmy still in his grasp. What Vector didn't notice was that the other side of the pillar, the hole his fist came out, the area around it was slowly melting. Ix then tossed the bee at Vector who caught him, as Vector's hands grab Charmy, Ix fired a blast of Chaos Energy at them send them back.

"Fools you, have you yet not realized that," Ix then charge a large amount of Chaos Energy, Knuckles noticed this, his eye grew wide as he recognizes what he was doing. He immediately turned around and ran back.

"Everyone get," Mighty and Espio realizing what he meant quickly ran away from the white echidna.

"I" Ix body was surrounded by corrupted purple Chaos energy.

"Get back!" Vector and a slightly conscious Charmy heard the other and backed up as well, Espio and Mighty grabbed Julie-SU, Lien-Da and Saffron by their arms and ran.

"AM A" the purple Chaos energy that surrounded Ix's body started to act violently as it changed from it water like movement to a more random and exotic movement.

"NOW!" everyone beside Knuckles gathered around Vector, who held a weaken Charmy in his arms, Charmy raised his left hand, it was coated with the red and blue aura, then several debris of the floor and ceiling gathered in front of the group forming a make-shift barrier, then the sound of Metal mending could be heard as two-three pillars that were close to them started to break apart and attached themselves to the barrier.

"GOD!" Ix's body had reach its limit, as he fired a Chaos Blast in the room, for Knuckles everything just slowed down, as his steps towards the barrier became slower, on his last step, he must as much Chaos Energy he could into his legs as he jumped into the air, the blast was slowly approaching him, luckily he was able to get behind the barrier as it took most of the blast.

-x-x-x- (Ix fortress, Hanger bay)

"Keep them back!" Shade yelled as she and the others continued firing on the incoming Gizoids, she and the prisoners were able to capture the hanger bay, but were quickly meet with opposition as squads after squads of Gizoids trying to take it back but with little success, however they also didn't get out easy as several of her troops and a few shinobi clan member and other races were injured while two of her troops and a Zoah were killed by the Gizoids third assault. As she open fired on incoming Gizoids, Relic ran up to her.

"Shade, how are you holding up?" she asked, as she reloaded her crossbow.

"Well we're surrounded, the wounded are just increasing, we're running low on ammo and the fact that these rust buckets just keep coming," she paused for a moment as she fired a shot at a Gizoids head killing it instantly, "All things considered, fine."

"Right, anyway Sheila has devised a plan to stopped these Gizoids completely," Relic said as she fired her crossbow, "using spare parts, we were able to make a make-shift E.M.P that specifically targets the Gizoids nerve system completely paralyzing them."

"Wouldn't that also affect your friends?" she asked, Relic shook her head. "They would be safe as long they are inside those ships." She pulled out a small pyramid shaped device from her backpack "But we have one slight problem." Relic then fired her crossbow again.

"That would be?"

"We need someone" she then points into three battalions of Gizoids now marching towards them, "to place the device in front of that and activate it."

"I'll volunteer ma'am." Said a voice behind them, they turned to see a relatively young echidna that was part of Lien-Da's Dark Egg Legion, he wore the typical black coat, though his eyes were different from the others were his eyes as on the left was light orange while the right was forest green. Shade recognize him as Jacks her surrogate little brother as she helped and lookout for him "I will volunteer on this assignment Big sis."

"No I won't allow you to do this one." Shade didn't allow such young echidna's to do something this dangerous, she wouldn't admit it but she cared deeply for him like a good sibling would. Jacks just look at them before he just shrugs his shoulders. "Honestly sis, you don't have a choice."

The two were confused by his words; he then grabbed the device and started running towards the mass horde of Gizoids.

"Damn it, everyone provide cover for Jacks!" Shade orders, as she and the others began to lay down suppressive fire for the young echidna, Jacks for his part, maneuvered around the battlefield with amazing speed and agility, he would always dodge a laser at the last second and would 'twirl' around any Gizoids distracting them until they were shot by his comrades. As he moved around, his hood was pulled back from his movements revealing his purple fur, his dreadlocks tied to the back of his head (Me: Basically Lucio's hair style from Overwatch. Savage: HeY MaYBe wE sHOuLd iNvItE hiM oVEr. Tucker: yeah then we can grab some fog machines and throw ourselves apart, then we invite a bunch of chicks over. Bow Chicka Bow Wow. Raiden: No!), his orange and green eyes were more visible. But his streak didn't last long as his left leg was hit from a stray shot a Gizoid fire, this caused him to fall face first to the ground.

"Jacks!" Shade yelled, she tried to run to his side but the Gizoid denied any chance, Jacks slowly got into a sitting position, his eyes looking down at his left leg to assess the injury, his leg was bleeding from below his knee.

"Dammit." He greeted his teeth, he took a quick glance at the horde of Gizoids approaching him, he quickly did the mat in his head. He then forced himself to stand up; he then activated the E.M.P and held it in his right hand, as he pulled his right arm back the Gizoids aimed their rifles at him. Jacks took a glance at Shade, his sister figure, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Sorry sis, might not make it back." He said to himself, but he didn't noticed that Shade heard him. He then toss the device straight at the Gizoids, unfortunately at the same time, the Gizoids open fired upon him as his body was pelted by numerous lasers, his left hand was shot right off his wrist, his stomach now had three holes and one of those holes was were his right lung is, his left leg was now a stump below his knees, he also had numerous graces and scratches all over.

"No…" Shade just stared, Jacks' body slowly fall backwards, the device he toss earlier then landed in the middle of the horde"…No…" her eyes were soon filled with tears as she just dropped her rifle, the device went off with loud bang and a bright blue ring went out from it, "NOOOO! JACKSSS!" she yelled running over to him as his body landed on the ground with a thud, as she ran a Gizoid was about to fire a shot at her, but it suddenly stop, then all the Gizoids stopped moving, their blue optics slowly dimmed before becoming completely blank, then the all fell over like dominos.

"Jacks!" Shade yelled, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the bloodied echidna, the later didn't respond. "Jacks, you better not die on me!" she then picked him up bridal style and ran towards the hanger, "I need a doctor, medic, anyone that can help!" she yelled. She then saw Relic along with a few others waving their arms at her from one of the larger transports. Shade ran as fast as she could to the ship, just as she took her first step onto the ship a loud explosion was heard, then a powerful shockwave caused nearly every outside a transport ship to topple over, the Kron and Zoah were able to stable themselves, those inside the ships did felt it but was less.

Relic ran out from the ship and looked up and noticed a part of the upper floor of the fortress was destroyed and large cloud of smoke trailing out from the hole.

'Guys, I hope you're alright.' Relic thought to herself.

-x-x-x- (Ix fortress, throne room)

What was once Ix's throne room is now nothing what it was, a huge chunk of the wall and ceiling were now gone, Ix dropped to his knee, panting a bit but he had a dark grin as he noticed his handiwork.

"Bwhahahaha, fools they could never have survived that." He said confidently, he turn around and began to walk away but that came to a stop when he heard a slight rumble. His eyes grew wide as he turned around. "No…it not possible!"

As he turned the metal make-shift shield flung out from underneath the pile of rubble revealing the Chaotix, though they did had several scathes and bruises other than that they were practically fine. Knuckles bump his fist together and grin at Ix.

"What's the matter Ix? Surprise?" Knuckles said, "It going to take more than that to kill us."

"We shall see!" Ix cried out in anger as he aimed his staff at them.

"I don't think so! Vec Now!" Knuckles cried out, Vector grabbed Knuckles and toss him straight at Ix, who was surprise at this sudden moved dropped his guard, just enough for Knuckles to grab Ix's staff and tried to pulled it out from the insane echidna's hands. The two struggles trying to pulled the staff away from each other, as they struggle Chaos Energy slowly surrounded the two empowering them, Knuckles had reddish-green Chaos energy around him while Ix had dark purple, Knuckles gritted his teeth and began to draw out more Chaos energy which cause more reddish-green Chaos energy to flow around him, what he didn't noticed was as he drew more his body began to flickering as if he was going into his super form, then the flicker became more violent as it slowly showed more of what form Knuckles was unconsciously taking and it caused slight panic for Julie-Su, Lien-Da and Saffron.

The from that Knuckles was constantly flicker with was one where his entire body had a golden chestplate, wrist guards and angle guards, his fur was still red but had blue and white marking on it, his dreadlocks each had a gold ring and he now wore a Egyptian style helmet on his head. Even with the slight changes the three would always remember that form, Enjack the dark demi-god.

As the two echidna's struggle to gain the upper hand against one another, they failed to realize that their growing energy colliding with each other causing sparks to form around them and the staff. Then suddenly the staff started to make a sound, Ix and Knuckles noticed that cracks were slowly forming all over the staff and the mixture of both of their Chaos energy lights were radiating from it. Before either echidna could blink, the staff exploded in a bright Chaos energy explosion which caused them to send roughly three feet away from each other, Knuckles collided with one of the few remaining pillars while ix ram onto a part of his throne, the force was so strong that both tore off a large chunk of the pillar and throne. The others were thrown off balance from the blast but once they stabilized themselves they quickly rushed over to Knuckles, who had blood drooling out from his mouth.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su called out, her voice clearly showed her concern and worry; she and Mighty helped him up to his feet.

"Dang, I think that blast cause a broken rib or two." He said, coughing some blood out. He then lifted his head a bit to see Ix slowly getting up as well, they could hear him chuckling.

"Hahaha, such power, once I harness it, I will be far stronger than anyone, I must be the only one who will control it. I must be become the true god and savior." He spoke; his mind was clearly not there as he said that, he desperately reach for the emerald.

"That it both neither an option or choice." Said a mechanical voice, then out of nowhere a large, mechanical arm flew past the Chaotix and head straight for Ix, the arm grabbed Ix by his throat, Ix was lifted off his feet, and the arm slammed the white echidna to the wall. Then flash accrued, which blinded everyone but it was only for a brief as now standing in the room was a large robotic suit of armour, it was roughly the same size as Gorem, it look like a shogun armour base on the design and it's colour scheme consisted mostly of dark grey and brown, except for the face as it was a visor similar to Sheila except there was a face plate over it. Then the Chaotix member's eyes grew wide as to who they saw sitting on the bots left shoulder was the same young echidna girl they meet beforehand. The echidna girl started to giggle at Ix's direction.

"I guess Leader was right, old relics are indeed not that great after all." The bot then carefully picked her off it's shoulder and place her on the seat of the remainder of Ix's throne, she then turn towards the Chaotix and gave them a small smile. "Hello everyone, it's nice to see you again," her gaze then fell onto Charmy, "Especially you, Charmy."

This caused everyone to go silent for a moment before the Chaotix besides Charmy, Vector and Espio to scream "WHAT!?" said bee tilted his head, Vector narrowed his eyes and Espio remain neutral.

"Wait, we've meet before?" Charmy asked clearly confused, " I've never meet you before in my life…I think?"

"You think?" Ray asked.

"I don't really remember much about my past, all I remember was wondering a desert where I meet Vector that's about it anything before that is blank." He said, however they weren't so convinced about that last part. The echidna giggled again.

"Perhaps this would help," she said as her fur became snow white, "And just for an added bonus, my name is Mana, Martha 'Mana' Kuvialion Atherass the second and my companion Orion the Guardian titan, we are members of Abyss Seekers." She said.

Suddenly Charmy gripped his head, his eyes grew wide and his pupils shrunk. His brain started to feel pain, random images that he doesn't recognize flash through his mind, groan in pain, he slowly began to lose his balance and nearly fell over if not for Espio who caught him.

"Ah, I see your memories are locked away," she frowned a bit but it changed into a small soft smile, "But it will come back eventually."

"Mana I believe it's time we dealt with this old relic." The robot now identified as Orion spoke, as his grip on Ix tighten, Mana looks towards him, and she nodded. This caused Orion's visor to turn red, his arm then reattached to his lower elbow, he brought Ix closer to his face. "Our leader has a strong hatred for old fossils like you, so he instructed us to get rid of them…" he then aim Ix's body towards the gapping hole in the room, "Permanently."

"What are- AHHHHHHH!" was all he could saw as he was thrown out of from the room, destroying the wall and plummet to his death. Orion then turned towards them, he then noticed the Chaos emerald near his foot, he bent down and picked it up. The Chaotix were about to rush in but were stopped when Orion's right hand started to glow a dark green aura, then several spheres of energy formed around him.

"It appears that we have little problem," Orion held the Emerald close to his face, as if he was inspecting it, "You require the Emerald to return back to Mobius, while we require it for our…objective as well." Then Mana spoke up.

"Perhaps we can make a deal," she said pointing towards them, "At this very moment we activated the self-destruct system that will destroy everything on this floating island, since you are in no condition to fight us, we shall be generous enough to create a portal back to Angel Island for you as long as we are allowed to keep the emerald." she then looked out the hole before looking back at them, "Do we have a deal?"

Knuckles thought for a moment. He the Chaotix and everyone could escape this world and back into their but they would lose the emerald to Abyss Seekers. The options were pretty much a one sided to the deal, but he didn't really have much of a choice. He turned to the others, he let out a sigh before facing Mana.

"Fine deal, but you better keep your word." He said as he and the Chaotix ran out of the room. With them no longer in the room, Mana raised her free hand again and created a Genesis portal in front of them.

"Perhaps the captain was right," she said, Orion turned his head to face her, "maybe it is fun to watch them become stronger." Then they stepped into the portal.

-x-x-x-

In the lower parts of the Facility just a few inches from a crater, Ix struggled to keep himself standing, his entire empire was destroyed…by a bunch inferior beings and a large wind-up toy. The thought of his defeat was making him furious as he slams his fist on the wall that supported him.

"How DARE they make a fool out of me!?" Ix greeted his teeth, "They shall pay, they will all pay for their insolence."

The deranged former overlord then noticed a group not too far from his. When he got a better look it was the Chaotix, he noticed that they were heading towards the hanger. A dark grin formed across his lips as his mind started planning his next move.

 _"What a fortunate turn of events, those fools will lead me to the hangar where I will hide in the ship they are going to use to where ever their going. And once my strength returns then I will reconstruct my empire on their home world."_ He thought to himself.

"Whatever you're planning is not gonna happen," said a voice.

Ix swiftly turns around to see a light blue hedgehog with grey right shoulder armour, dark blue sleeveless jacket with a dark brown strap across its, he wore dark green trousers with two yellow straps attached to the front and back of the trousers with shoes with a red and white color scheme with a gold buckle in the center of the shoe leaning against the wall behind him. He had a sword tuck in its scabbard in his right hand. The hedgehog pushed himself off the wall to face Ix.

"Who are you supposed to be? No matter you will die here!" Ix said as he charged a thunder arrow and was about to trough it.

"I'm sorry but this is where it ends for you," the hedgehog said now behind Ix with his sword drawn.

 _"How did he get there so quickly?"_ Ix thought to himself. He tried to turn around to face the hedgehog but for some reason he couldn't move his body. "Why is my body not responding to me?"

"Did I say this is the end for you?" the hedgehog said, he slide his sword back into his scabbard and slowly walks up to Ix and placed his right foot on Ix's back, "I meant that this will be your grave, you inferior old relic."

When he finished he merely pushed Ix back slightly, Ix eyes soon were wide open when his upper torso slide slightly off his lower torso. Then a great number of cuts and slash marks formed all over his body and red blood spewed out from those wounds. Ix lifeless body fell to the floor with it upper half fall off slightly further away from his hips with a pool of blood forming under both halves. The hedgehog clipped his scabbard to the back of his pants and walks off in the direction of the hanger.

-x-x-x-

At the Hanger, Shade was on a looked out for Knuckles and his team, she was forced out from the medic bay by her own troops per Relic's orders, she prayed that Knuckles and the others had taken the emerald from Ix. Soon she saw them running in, she waved her arms trying to get their attention which worked as they ran towards her at a rather quick pace. Knuckles ran up to her and started to shove her in the transport.

"Knuckles why in such a hu-"

"We need to take off now, Ix set the Facilities reactor to blow this place with us in it if we don't move." He lied about Ix being the one who did it but he didn't really have time to explain

Shade and everyone who heard the echidna eye pupils shrunk and their eye open wide. Shade ran to the control room, where a Krag and an echidna were seating in the pilot seat. Krag turned around to face Shade, he was about to ask if the Chaotix were on board but was cut off when shade spoke.

"Krag radio the other transport we need to take off now before we get caught in the reactors blast!"

The echidna immediately radio in the other transport and Krag initiated the engines and proceeded to get them airborne. With all transports, three large transports and four medium size scout ships now in the air, an enormous portal formed in front of the group of transport. Knuckles looked out the pilot's window and his eyes open wider when he saw Angel Island on the other side of the portal.

"There," Knuckles said pointing at the rather large Genesis portal with his right hand, "Krag radio everyone to fly into the portal."

"Affirmative."

With that Krag flew the lead ship through into thee portal, they were blinded by a flash of light before they realized they passed through the portal and are now above Angel Island. Krag landed the ship in an open field not too far away from the Chaotix headquarters. When they landed safely, Knuckles was the first to walk down the steps, as he walked off the last step, he walked forward a bit to watch the rest of the transports fly out of the portal. The last ship, a scout ship was the last ship to exit the portal as it closed in on itself and vanishes. Then several of the stone golem arrived at the clearing prepared to fight but when they saw Knuckles, the Chaotix and a large amount of wounded and a few that were in critical condition, they immediately raced over and carried the wounded to their medic and operating rooms. (Falco: Okay why do they even have that many medic bay? Sonic:Well base on what Knux told me, it was for an emergency incase we ever need to make their HQ a large refugee camp.) Knuckles stood in the clearing full of ships with a bright smile, he not only found his people and brought them home but also saved other species of life, though he would have to report to Sally about the Abyss Seekers obtaining a Chaos emerald. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turns he finds out that it belonged to Julie-Su, he smiled and placed his hand on her's. Then he pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her check. Julie-Su blushed when he kissed her but she seemed to enjoy it.

"Welcome home, my love" Julie-Su blushed even harder and was little surprised that he actually remember more about their relationship. She smiled at him and he returns the gesture.

"It's good to be back."

(Extra)

Back in the Twilight Cage.

With the last ship through the Genesis Portal, there stood the hedgehog again at the edge of a cliff above the facility. His hand had blue energy surrounding it. He turns around facing his back to the facility with a smug grin on his face. He held his had with the energy forward and created a Genesis Portal. He slowly walks up to the portal but stops before entering, he turns his body slightly to gaze at the facility one last time. His eyes were glowing crimson dark red before slowly turning a forest green color.

"We'll see in what the future will bring." He said as he walked into the portal and vanished just as a white light illuminated the area.

* * *

 **Me: Man sorry it took so long to finish but don't worry, I"m going to finish my stories.**

 **Sonic: Alright, by the way the new camera in the common room, so those will be working soon.**

 **Fox: Just need to wait for the system to setup but we've got audio working soon.**

 **Me: Great, that will use for all my stories from now o-*BOOM!* OKAY WHAT AND WHO CAUSE THAT!?  
**

 **Church: HELL SHOULD I KNOW!**

 **Savage: WAsn'T mE tHiS tIMe!**

 **Knuckles: ME AND THE CHAOTIX JUST GOT BACK!**

 **Me:ADAM!**

 **Adam: I'M SORRY! I DIN'T THINK IT WOULD EXPLODE.**

 **Me: Church, get Grif, Simmons and Lopez to clean the mess up.**


End file.
